The Real Me
by Setsukahime
Summary: Amu is the smartest girl in her school and Ikuto is the most popular boy in her school but what happens if Amu had tutor Ikuto will love grows between those two or will someone will get in between these two? Read to find out
1. Prologue

Prologue

Name: Hinamori Amu

Birthday: September 24

Age: 16

Grade: 12

Likes: Her cousin and her best friend

Hates: People who gossip and people spread rumors

Crush: Unknown

Information: Hinamori Amu is the smartest girl in her school she is also a cool and timid girl. She skipped a few grades because of her intelligence when she is at school lots of people gossip or spread rumors about her and she try not let it bother her. Her cousin is Japan's world greatest singer but she kept that a secret from everyone at her school. She has pet cat named Kiri.

Name: Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Birthday: December 1

Age: 18

Grade: 12

Likes: His violin and his friends

Hates: Girls who trying to impress him

Crush: Unknown

Information: Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the leader of _The Royal 9_ which is popular group of popular people he is a cool and calm guy but sometimes he acts perverted. He likes to play the violin when he was little his father the famous violinist Tsukiyomi Aruto taught him how to play; his father gave him his violin because he wants his son to touch people's heart with music. He treats the girls at his school like toys.

Name: Tsukiyomi Utau

Birthday: November 9

Age: 17

Grade: 12

Likes: Her brother and singing

Hates: Girls who flirt with her crush or her brother

Crush: Kukai Souma

Information: Utau is in love with her brother ever since she was little as she grow up she started developing feelings for childhood friend Kuukai Souma. She is in _The Royal 9 _like her brother she is sometimes a cold person but she is really a kind and gentle person. Even though her brother complex is gone she still is a little jealous when girls flirt with him also she is a gifted singer her inspiration was Amu's cousin but she doesn't know that her role model is Amu's cousin.

Name: Souma Kuukai

Birthday: August 17

Age: 17

Grade: 12

Likes: Soccer and ramen

Hates: People who hurts his friends

Crush: Utau Tsukiyomi

Information: Like Utau he has developed feelings for her, he was attracted to her because of her voice not her beauty unlike her fans. Kukai loved soccer ever since he was little. He is considering a big brother to _The Royal 9 _well sort of only Rima, Nagihiko, Yua, Tadase, Yaya, and Kairi.

Name: Mashiro Rima

Birthday: February 6

Age: 16

Grade: 11

Likes: Comedy

Hates: People who does comedy wrong

Crush: Nagihiko Fujisaki

Information: Rima is the comedy queen she loves comedy a lot. Rima has crush on Nagihiko Fujisaki but doesn't want to admit it. Like Utau she is also a cold person sometimes but she can become a gentle, kind, and heartwarming person. She is also in _The Royal 9_.

Name: Fujisaki Nagihiko

Birthday: July 4

Age: 16

Grade: 11

Likes: His friends and dancing

Hates: People who hurt his friends

Crush: Rima Mashiro

Information: In the Fujisaki family if you are boy who wants to learn female dancing you must dress like a girl and that's what Nagihiko did. Only _The Royal 9_ know his secret and his crush said that he likes to cross dress a lot which he tries not let that comment bother him. He is attracted Rima by her smile.

Name: Sakurai Yua

Birthday: January 10 (I just made that up)

Age: 16

Grade: 11

Likes: Singing and Amu

Hates: People who are very annoying

Crush: Tadase Hotori

Information: When Yua was young she always liked to sing in fact Amu was the one who always listen to her singing they became the bestest friends when they grow up they became inseparable they were always together. Yua was the only one who knows that Amu's cousin is the famous singer Full Moon she had kept that secret for a long time. She is also in _The Royal 9_.

Name: Tadase Hotori

Birthday: March 29

Age: 16

Grade: 11

Likes: His dog and friends

Hates: Unknown

Crush: Yua Sakurai

Information: Tadase is called prince in his school. His parents were good friends with Ikuto and Utau's parents. He always calls Ikuto "Onii-tan" (Which is so cute) as he grows up he calls Ikuto "Ikuto-nii san." When he was little he had a dog named Betty but then she had died his parents had gotten him a new one his name is Narumi. He is also in _The Royal 9_.

Name: Yuiki Yaya

Birthday: May 25

Age: 15

Grade: 10

Likes: Acting like a baby

Hates: People who cries

Crush: Kairi Sanjo

Information: Yaya is the youngest of _The Royal 9_. She always acts like baby but sometimes she acts grow up for special occasions. She loves sweets and every time one member of _The Royal 9_ buys sweets for everyone they always disappear leaving a candy or chocolate beard on Yaya.

Name: Kairi Sanjo

Birthday: June 12

Age: 15

Grade: 10

Likes: Samurais

Hates: Unknown

Crush: Amu Hinamori (Later to change Yaya Yuiki)

Information: Like Amu Kairi is also the smartest kid in the school next to Amu. When he was little he didn't skip a grade ever. Kairi had liked Amu for a very long time he was attracted by her smile and her kindness. When he is always around her he blushes. He loves samurais ever since he was little.

Name: Mimi Hinamori/Full Moon

Birthday: July 14

Age: 23

Grade: Adult

Likes: Amu and people who are nice to her cousin

Hates: Mean people who are always been mean to her cousin

Crush: Engaged to Kilk Nguyen

Information: Mimi had rough childhood when she was little she was always teased by the boys at her school. She loves to sing she also loves Amu too. Mimi had became Full Moon when she was 16 each day she became more famous her best friends Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia helped her with her first concert. She had became the number one idol of all Japan she always bring Amu to her concerts.


	2. Amu's cousin secret

Share

(The Real Me)

(Chapter 1)

(Date: January 15, 2010)

(Amu's Introduction)

I am Hinamori Amu I am 16 years old and I am in the 12th grade. I skipped few grades when I was little. I am the smartest girl in my school. My cousin is Japan's world famous idol Full Moon everyone at my school loves her but they don't know that she is my cousin only the teachers and the principal know that. Lots of girls in my school gossip or spread rumors about and I try so hard to not let it bother me. When I am at school I always wear a cap and my glasses. (The glasses when Sanjo-san was sick and asked Amu to help Utau)

(Amu POV)

"Look what the Hinamori nerd is wearing." One girl told her friends.

"I know I would not wear such a thing like that." One of her friends replied. (Amu is wearing a white ruffled shirt, black shorts with black and white leggings. Also a black cap)

I try very hard to ignore that gossip as I tried to ignore them I stumbled in the most popular boy in my school Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I almost fell down but I felt pair of strong arms it was Tsukiyomi-kun I looked up in his eyes and I fell into it but then I snapped out of it.

"You okay _Amu_?" Ikuto asked me.

"Yes, thank you Tsukiyomi-kun." I told him.

"Mostly girls would be excited when they are near me." He told me.

"Well Tsukiyomi-kun I am not one of those girls they may have fallen for you by your good looks well its not working on me so deal with it." I told him I got up and walked away.

(Ikuto POV)

"Oh dude you just got rejected." Kuukai told me. I twitched what he just said.

"Shut up Kuukai." I told him.

I will never understand that Hinamori nerd. I always wonder what is under that hat and glasses. Well I have music class next. I walked to my next class as I sat down at my desk. Then that Hinamori nerd is next to my teacher why though?

"Class we have a new student joining us please welcome Hinamori Amu. The instrument she plays is the violin like Tsukiyomi-kun. Would you please show us one of your piece Hinamori-san?" The teacher asked the Hinamori nerd.

"Hai Sensei." The Hinamori nerd replied. She opened her violin case then she started playing Tsukiyo No Marionette. Only my family and my dad's apprentice know that piece how she knows how to play that. When she finished she bowed to class and everyone clapped.

"That was Shugoi Hinamori-san. Go sit next to Tsukiyomi-kun" The teacher told the Hinamori nerd. She grabbed her violin case walked towards me then sat down next to me.

"How did you know how to play Tsukiyo No Marionetteo?" I asked her. She looked at me and grins.

"Your father's apprentice Miki Sakura taught me she works for my cousin." The Hinamori nerd replied to me.

I can't believe my father's apprentice works for the Hinamori nerd's cousin I wonder what she looked like maybe like the Hinamori nerd. After class I went to math today we are learning about circumference. She review what should we do and we worked on our homework but I seem to don't understand it very well and the Hinamori nerd next to me is done how can she do it so fast she noticed me staring at her. She looked up at me and grinned. Well school was over and we all went through the door but then.

"Tsukiyomi-kun and Hinamori-san come here." The teacher said aloud.

"Tsukiyomi-kun your grades in math are dropping you must improve these grades so Hinamori-san will tutor you to Mon-Sat at her house since she lives near the school." The teacher and both me and the Hinamori nerd were shocked.

"Can't you find someone else beside her?" I asked the teacher she just shook her head.

"Sorry Tsukiyomi-kun but Hinamori-san is the most intelligent student in our school deal the idea that Hinamori-san is tutoring you and if you don't accept it you will be in summer school." The teacher told me.

"But he will find out about my cousin's secret sensei." The Hinamori nerd told her. But I wonder about that secret about her cousin what could it be?

"I am sorry Hinamori-san you must tell him and hoped he can keep a secret." The teacher replied to her. She just nodded and I nodded.

"Good you both may leave now." The teacher told us and we walked out.

We left the school and I followed to her house when we were there I looked at her house and it was no ordinary house it was a mansion.

"Are her parents rich or something?" I thought to myself.

"You were probably wondering if my parents were rich am I correct?" She asked me and I was shocked that she could read my mind.

"The answer is no this is my cousin's mansion I just lived with her. And soon you will find out when we are going inside." She told me and we both walked inside.

When we went inside it looked like a home for a king and queen.

"Welcome home Amu-sama and I see you brought company." One of her maid told her when I looked at her she was surprised so was I.

"Eru what are you doing here?" I asked her. (Yoru is the oldest, Iru is the second oldest, Eru is the third oldest, Ikuto is the forth oldest, and Utau is the youngest)

"I work here Ikuto so does Yoru and Iru." She replied to me.

"Iru and Yoru are here too?" I asked her and she nodded.

"That's right your brother and sisters worked here too." The Hinamori nerd told me.

"Eru where is Mimi-nee chan?" She asked Eru and Eru pointed the door says kitchen.

The Hinamori nerd walked through the door and I followed her and I saw the cook and her cousin talking when they saw the Hinamori nerd they smiled.

"Welcome home Amu-chan." Her cousin said happily.

The Hinamori nerd's cousin looks familiar. That hair style, that smile, and that voice. No she can't be! Hinamori nerd's cousin is Full Moon-san. That is the secret her cousin is Japan's world famous idol Full Moon.

"Who is that Amu-chan?" Full Moon asked the Hinamori nerd.

"Oh that is…" She almost told Full Moon but then I cut in.

"I-I a-am I-Ikuto T-Tsukiyomi n-nice t-to m-meet y-you F-Full M-Moon-san." I said nervously and walked to her almost like a robot.

"Nice to meet you Ikuto-kun." Full Moon replied and flashed a cute smile.

"Is this your boyfriend Amu-chan?" Full Moon asked Amu. I can believe I said her name.

"Mimi-nee san!" Amu yelled at her cousin.

"No way why would I go out with a nerd like her." I told Full Moon. She looked kind of pissed off. Amu and the cook looked worried.

"Oh no." Amu said.

"Very trouble desu." The cook said. I was confused what did I do to offend Full Moon-san is it something I said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Full Moon yelled at me at the top her lungs.

"LET ME AT HIM, LET ME AT HIM NO ONE SHOULD SAY THAT TO MY KAWII COUSIN NO ONE!" Full Moon yelled. I wonder why?

"Calm down Mimi-nee san I am sure he didn't mean it right Tsukiyomi-kun?" Amu asked me while she tries preventing Full Moon from killing me.

"Yes I am sorry Full Moon-san that I said that." I told her and she eventually calm down.

"Sorry Ikuto-kun sometimes I can get overprotective when someone says mean things to my cute cousin." She told me. I just made a little twitch in my eye.

"Well I am going to help Tsukiyomi-kun with his math homework in my room and bring whatever Su had cooked." Amu told her cousin. And she went upstairs and I followed her.

(Amu POV)

As I showed Tsukiyomi-kun my room he looked very surprised. (Pink walls, a queen sized bed that had pink pillows with a red heart, blue spade, green clover, and yellow diamond just like the covers and a pink blanket. A flat screen TV, a table with pillows around, and a pink rug.)

"How could a nerd like her to have such a bedroom like that?" Tsukiyomi-kun thought.

"You were probably thinking how a nerd like me can have a bedroom like this am I correct?" I asked him.

"Stop reading my mind woman!" He yelled at me.

"No you can say it's my gift and your face expression is easy to read." I told him and started to giggle a little.

I took off my cap to reveal my pink hair and Tsukiyomi-kun look really surprised when I showed him my hair.

"I am going to change in the bathroom you may poke around if you want but do not go anywhere my bed is okay?" I asked him and he nodded.

I grab a white short sleeve knit dress and walked in the bathroom. I took off my glasses and put on some contacts. I took off my clothes and put my dress on.

(Ikuto POV)

As I looked around I notice a picture of Full Moon with the Hinamori nerd together they both were smiling and Full Moon was hugging her. I hate to say this but the Hinamori nerd looks so cute.

(Back to Amu POV)

As I walked out the bathroom I noticed Tsukiyomi-kun holding a picture of me and Mimi-nee san together when I was 5 and she was 12. He turned around to see me in my knit dress his eyes begin to wide.

"So any questions before we start?" I asked him.

"Can you tell me who works here and what they do including my brother and sisters?" Tsukiyomi-kun asked me.

"Well there are about 14 workers and here are their names, Ran Sakura, Miki Sakura, Su Sakura, Dia Sakura, Iru Tsukiyomi, Eru Tsukiyomi, Yoru Tsukiyomi, Temari Fujisaki, Rhythm Fujisaki, Kusukusu Mashiro, Pepe Yuiki, Musasi Sanjo, Kiseki Hotori, and Daichi Souma. Ran and Daichi are the fitness instructors, Miki is the musician instructor and a designer also an artist, Su is the cook, Dia is the singer instructor; Iru, Eru, Pepe, Kusukusu are the maids, Temari and Rhythm are the dancing instructor; Kiseki, Musasi, and Yoru are my cousin's body guards." I told him.

"Anything else?" I asked him.

"Can you tell me about your cousin's past?" He asked me.

"Fine but you must keep that a secret okay?" I asked him and he nodded.

"My cousin had a rough past. She was always been teased and make fun of from all the boys at her school Kindergarten through high school. Her parents didn't even care about her they only care about her little sister. She was always so sad the only thing makes her happy is me and her childhood friend. When she was about 15 she, her parents, and her little sister had gotten in a car accident and she had survived that but not her family. They had died she was crying all day and night when she was at the hospital. The feelings in her eyes are gone so my parents decided to take her in it took us a few months to get the feelings in her eyes back. All the boys had stopped teasing her and make fun of her because of the accident then she sang in front of her singing class and everyone thought she was an angel sent from heaven. As she grows older she became Japan's world famous idol and she had taken the name Full Moon." I told him.

"So what's her childhood friend's name?" Tsukiyomi-kun asked me.

"His name is Kilk Nguyen the famous painter." I replied to him.

"Anything else?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Alright let's get started." I told him then my door opened and reveals my cat Kiri and Mimi-nee san with strawberry shortcakes and tea.

"I hope I am not disturbing you Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun." Mimi-nee san told me and Tsukiyomi-kun. We just shook our heads.

"Su-chan had made your favorite Amu-chan." Mimi-nee san told me.

"I know and thanks Mimi-nee san also thanks Su for me okay?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Come here Kiri come here girl." I told Kiri and she walked towards me and jumped on my lap and lay down.

"Kiri-chan stay with Amu-chan okay?" Mimi-nee san asked Kiri and she just meow and my cousin closed the door and walked towards her room.

"Such a cute little cat." Tsukiyomi-kun told me as he petted Kiri she purred by his touch.

"Thank you." I told him.

"Alright let's get started." I told him.

We ate the cake together after we were finished he took the math homework we did today out and I showed him what to do and he understood what he was supposed to do then he was done.

"So are you going to the costume party next Friday at our school?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Of course all the members of _The Royal 9_ are going to the costume party why are you asking me that do you want to see me that badly _Amu_?" He asked me as he emphasized my name and started smirking. I think I will tease him a little bit.

"Why yes _Ikuto-kun_" I replied to him.

"Eh?" He asked confusedly.

"After all I am in love with you since we were little." I told him.

"Eh?" He said.

"Don't you want to kiss me _Ikuto-kun_?" I asked him as I started crawling towards him and he started moving back.

"Ummmm…" He said.

I started laughing really hard and banging the floor.

"I'm just teasing you Tsukiyomi-kun I am not really in love with you and there's no way I would kiss you." I told him between laughs.

"You are so not cute." He told me.

"Well I don't have to." I told him.

He grabbed his violin case and his bag and walked towards the door.

"Well see ya tomorrow Hinamori Amu." He told me.

"You can tell _The Royal 9 _about my cousin's secret but they have to keep it a secret also someone in your group already knows." I told him and he nodded.

I waved good bye to him. I walked out of my room and got down for dinner.

"**That boy he made Amu-sama happy no boy has done that he may be the one for her." **Kiri thought to herself.

After dinner I walked in my bedroom and grabbed my nightgown that has stars on it and walked in the bathroom. I took off my clothes and went into the tub filled with bubbles and the scent of cherry blossoms. After the bath I grab my nightgown and put it on and put on my slippers. I brushed my teeth then I went to bed Kiri was lying next to me. I started sleeping peacefully.

**Mimi: I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Ikuto: It was okay.**

**Amu: It was great.**

**(Utau and Kuukai appeared)**

**Mimi: So Utau-chan did you enjoy your kiss with Kuukai-kun?**

**Utau: (Blushes) Ummm…**

**Amu: You kissed Kuukai?**

**Ikuto: (Deadly aura) Souma you just had made your death wish.**

**Mimi: Now, now Onii-chan Utau-chan is ready to have that kiss with someone else beside you.**

**Mimi: Just be glad she overcomes her brother complex.**

**Ikuto: Yeah you're right.**

**Mimi: Please R&R everyone.**


	3. Do I like her or him?

(The Real Me)

(Chapter 2)

(Date: January 16, 2010)

(Tsukiyomi Residence)

(Ikuto POV)

"Ikuto wake up you have to go to Hinamori Amu's house today." Utau told as she started shaking me to wake up.

"No I don't want to go to her house today I'll just call her and cancel it." I replied to her.

"Don't you want to see her what she looked like when sleeps that soft, tinder, and cute lips that you are looking waiting to be kiss?" Utau told me.

Stupid little sister now that would be in my mind. I wonder…

"Okay I'm up get out Utau. I am going to change and I will skip breakfast too!" I told her as I pushed her out of my room.

I changed into a white dress shirt and black jeans and put on white sneakers. Brush my teeth and walked out of my room. Walked down stairs and rushing through the door.

"Ikuto aren't you going to eat breakfast?" My mother asked me.

"No time going to miss that soft and tinder lips of my tutor!" I yelled as I ran out to the door. I could tell that my family is sweat dropping. (Yoru, Iru, and Eru had moved out of the Tsukiyomi household and had bought houses of their own.)

"What did you do to your brother this time Utau?" Aruto asked Utau.

"Just tried to wake him up by the looks of Hinamori Amu." Utau replied to her father.

"Hmmm Hinamori that name sounds familiar." Aruto talk to himself.

(With Ikuto)

When I was at her mansion Full Moon opened the door.

"Oh hello Ikuto-kun are you here to see Amu-chan she is still sleeping. Do me a favor and wake up Amu-chan for me?" Full Moon asked me and I nodded and ran upstairs and ran to her room.

"Ohayo Kiri-chan." Mimi said. Mimi picked up Kiri and put her in her arms.

"Meow" **Ohayo Mimi-sama. **Kiri replied to Mimi.

"So what think you of Tsukiyomi Aruto's son?" Mimi asked Kiri.

"Meow" **I think he is a very interesting boy. **Kiri replied to Mimi.

"Yes I agree Kiri-chan he is just like his father." Mimi told Kiri and went into the dinning room.

(With Ikuto)

As I walked into her room I sawHinamori Amu sleeping like an angel. I walked towards her and Utau was right that soft, tinder lips I am looking at are so kissable.

"How does she do that I can't think?" I thought to myself and I heard a little giggle from the person I am watching asleep.

"You know it's not very polite to stare at someone when they are sleeping." Amu told me.

"You were awake this whole time?" I exclaimed to her and she nodded.

"And thanks for trying to wake me up but I was already awake when I saw you out of my window. So I decided to play a little a prank on you." Amu told me and laughs a little. I just twitched.

"But I was kind of like my cousin when I was little no one would ever want to go near me but Yua was the first girl who opened her heart to me and now you were the first boy who opened your heart a little for me I thank you." Amu told me and I blush a tint pink.

"You don't have thanked me for that Amu." I told her and she was surprised when I said her first name. She made a warm smile towards to me my heart went doki-doki and I blushed red.

"Would you like join us for breakfast since you ran all the way?" Amu asked me and I nodded.

"I am going to change do you mind facing the other side?" She asked me while she walks towards the closet and she blush a tint of pink.

"Y-yes." I said embarrassment and turns toward the other way.

"Okay I am done." She said and I turned to her way. She was wearing a long sleeved navy blue shirt, spaghetti strap white dress, and short blue pants.

"So shall we go now Ikuto?" She asked me and I nodded.

We walked out of her bedroom and went downstairs and into the dinning room. The entire staff was there including my older siblings. I saw eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and waffles on the table. They looked so delicious and the plate design is really pretty too.

"Why don't you sit next to me Ikuto?" Amu asked me and I nodded and I followed to her chair. I sat down next to her.

(Amu POV)

"So Ikuto-kun your father is Tsukiyomi Aruto the famous violinist right?" Mimi asked Ikuto and he nodded this caught Miki's attention.

"Your brother and sisters told me that you played the violin like your father?" Miki asked him and he nodded. (Yoru plays the turn tables, Iru plays the guitar, Eru plays the flute, Ikuto plays the violin, and Utau sings)

"What would you all like to drink minna desu?" Su asked us.

"Orange juice." said Ran. "Jasmine tea." said Miki. "Apple juice." said Dia. "Milk nya." said Yoru. "Blood juice." said Iru. (Combination of pomegranate juice and couple of black cherries) "Strawberry smoothie." said Eru. "Green tea." said Temari. "Orange juice." said Rhythm. "Milk dechu." said Pepe. "Orange juice." said Kusukusu with a little giggle. "Green tea." said Musasi. "Blood juice." said Kiseki. "Orange juice." said Daichi. "Ummm…milk." said Ikuto. "Coffee shake." I said. "I want the same thing as Amu-chan." Mimi said. (Ingredients: Instant coffee, condensed milk, tapioca, a shaker, ice, and some truffle or chocolate shavings.) "Okay desu will you help me Amu-chan?" Su asked me and I nodded and I followed her into the kitchen.

Su squeezed the oranges and took the pulp out and pour the juice into 4 glass cups. I pour the pomegranate juice into 2 glass cups and cut the black cherries in half and took the seeds out and squeezed the cherries into the glass. Su throw the strawberries in the blender, bananas, ice, some left over orange juice, and one scoop of ice cream. I grab the jasmine tea bag and two green tea bags and put in the tea cups that have a design of a heart, spade, clover, and diamond on it and pour hot water in them. Su grab the shaker and pour instant coffee in it and hot water then some condensed milk and rainbow tapioca that she boiled earlier then some ice and shake-shake then tossed it she catches it and then pour it into 2 glass cups and shave some chocolate on it. I grab 5 glass cups and pour milk in three glass cups and pour the apple juice in the other glass cups. I grabbed 2 trays and put 10 cups on the first and 7 on the second tray. Su grabbed the first tray and I grabbed the second tray and we went out. Su and I gave their cups to everyone including our selves. We sat down and ate. After we finished we started talking.

"So Amu-chan have you decided what costume should I design for the party at your school next Friday?" Miki asked me.

"No not really can you or your sisters decide for me?" I asked her.

"Well I think you should be…" Miki was about say but then Ran interrupted her.

"She should be a cheerleader Miki." Ran said.

"No Ran she should be an artist." Miki replied to her.

"No a cook desu." said Su.

"No a singer." said Dia. No not you again Dia you were the mature one out of your sisters.

They all glare at each other and there will lightning coming out of their eyes.

"Not again." said Temari.

"This is most troublesome." said Musasi. I agree. (Ran with Daichi, Miki with Yoru, Temari with Musasi, Pepe with Kiseki, and Dia with Rhythm.)

"Cheerleader!" Ran shouted.

"Artist!" Miki yelled.

"Cook!" Su shouted.

"Singer!' Dia shouted.

"What do you chose Amu-chan?" They asked me in unison. I was getting nervous what they just asked me.

"Ummmm… ano… watashi no." I said nervously.

"How about I decide?" Mimi asked the sisters as she cut in.

"Let's see Ran's favorite color is red, Miki's favorite color is blue, Su's favorite color is green and Dia's favorite color is yellow how about we find a costume that in corrupted you girl's favorite colors like for the headpiece." Mimi told them and they agreed on it.

"Let's go to your room for this Miki-chan you and your sisters too." Mimi told them and they walked into Miki's room. (Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia live here not the other workers they live somewhere else.)

(Mimi POV)

When we went into Miki's room Miki grabbed paper and pencil.

"I think she should wear a pure white bridal gown with a tan and rainbow colored bow on the top, frills and two yellow bows on the end of the gown, pure white opera gloves, pure white leggings that has a yellow bow on the right and a bridal veil on her head. On top of the veil is a bow and a jeweled flower brooch with the gems representing you girl's favorite colors. And a lock that glitters with a multi-color light that goes around her neck." I told them with a last breath and Miki show me the drawing and I nodded that she got every detail right. Ran, Su, and Dia nodded.

"How about you make a costume for Tsukiyomi Aruto's son?" I asked her and she nodded. Miki got another paper and put the pencil on her paper.

"He wears a blue pirate outfit and an eye patch, and cat ears. On the hat is a cat's head and cross bone symbol." I told her and she showed me the picture she even added a brown belt with gold buckle and black gloves.

"Perfect." I said.

"How about you worked on Ikuto's suit first and we will help you with Amu's gown later?" I asked them and we nodded in agreement.

"Okay do you mind getting some white fabric for me I ran out right now?" Miki asked me and I nodded and exited out the room. I heard voices from Amu's room it's probably her and Ikuto.

(Ikuto POV)

As I finished with the social studies homework of course with the help of Amu my phone began to ring I picked it up and answered.

"Hello." I answered.

"**Hey Ikuto its Kuukai how is your tutoring session with Hinamori?" Kuukai asked me.**

I looked at her and smiled and she smiled back too.

"It was very good." I told him.

"**So Ikuto if you are done right now do you want to go to the mall with us?" Kuukai asked me.**

"Sure I will meet you there in a couple of minutes." I replied to him.

"**Cool see ya later." Kuukai told me.**

"Okay bye." I told him and press off button. I grabbed my things and went to the door.

"You're leaving?" Amu asked me with a hint of sadness in here voice I felt guilty what I heard.

"Yeah but don't be sad Amu don't you remember we have the same classes together and we will be together everyday at school and at your house." I told her as I walked towards her and bend down to rub her forehead.

I walked out of her bedroom and head straight to the mall.

(Amu POV)

Why did I have a hint of sadness in my voice? I had known him since we were little. Do I like him? Then my cousin came into my room she had tied her hair into a ponytail and was wearing white coat and a white scarf also sunglasses. This means she is going out.

"Amu-chan do you want to go with me to the mall to buy Miki some white fabric for your costume?" Mimi asked me and I nodded. I grabbed my blue jacket and went out of my bedroom.

We went into my cousin's white sport car and drove to the mall where Ikuto was. I wonder do I have feelings for Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

**Mimi: That was so romantic yet a little funny.**

**Amu: I know. So have you found out who Augustine likes? (Augustine is my crush and plays Kilk Nguyen in my story)**

**Mimi: Not really but I wonder will he be happy or sad if I had never existed from this world.**

**Ikuto: Mimi you do care about him don't you?**

**Mimi: Yes I do.**

**Ikuto: Then just be glad that you have feelings for him.**

**Mimi: Yeah you're right but I saw him hugging Nicole (From my school)**

**Ikuto: Maybe that was a friend hug.**

**Amu: Well then R&R everyone.**


	4. Meeting The Royal 9

Share

(The Real Me)

(Chapter 3)

(Date: January 16, 2010)

(At the Mall)

(Ikuto POV)

When I was at the food court Kuukai was waving to me. I followed that wave and sat down next to Utau and Tadase. The whole _Royal 9_ was here.

"So dude what does Hinamori looked under that hat and glasses?" Kuukai asked me.

"She has pink hair and golden eyes." I replied to him.

"Why is her hair pink?" Kuukai asked me.

"Why is your hair orange?" I asked him.

"Touché." He replied to me.

"Also guess what Amu's cousin is Full Moon." I told them they all widen their eyes except for Yua. So she knows Amu's cousin secret.

"There is no way that Full Moon is related to her." Kuukai told me.

"Really how come her name is Mimi Hinamori." I told him.

"Well…" Kuukai said.

"He is telling the truth." Yua told us.

"That's right you have known that secret for a long time haven't you Yua and you haven't told us at all." I told her.

"You are correct but looks like to me she is getting more comfortable when you are with her or is it you that is getting comfortable when you are around her?" Yua asked me. I blush bright red all my friends starting laughing at me even Kairi he is the mature one out of us well sort of.

"This is the first time Ikuto had blushed let's all take the picture to remembered this moment." Kuukai said. (Mimi: HAHAHAHAHA… Ikuto: That is so not fair. Mimi: Life isn't fair.)

All my friends took out their cell phones and took pictures of me blushing. Stupid people then I noticed a flash of pink hair that means Amu is here did she follow me here? But she is with her cousin. Are they going shopping?

(Amu POV)

We went into the fabric shop and my cousin chose pure white fabric and that kind of white fabric brides uses on their veils. When we were finished I noticed a boy with midnight blue hair sitting with a table of people. And as I got closer it was Ikuto I blushed a tint of pink when I saw him. I asked my cousin if I could I go over there and she nodded. I walked slowly towards him so he doesn't notice me as I got near him I hunched over and whispered to his ears.

"Ohayo Ikuto." I whispered he flinched at the sound of my voice.

"Oh Amu please don't do that." Ikuto told me and I nodded.

"Oh Hinamori-san." Kairi said as he blushed.

I cleared my throat and started talking," You are Tsukiyomi Utau related to Tsukiyomi Eru, Tsukiyomi Iru, and Tsukiyomi Yoru. Souma Kuukai related to Souma Daichi. Mashiro Rima related to Mashiro Kusukusu. Fujisaki Nagihiko related to Fujisaki Rhythm and Fujisaki Temari. Hotori Tadase related to Hotori Kiseki. Yuiki Yaya related to Yuiki Pepe. And finally Sanjo Kairi related Sanjo Musasi." I told them with a final breath they just widen their mouths.

"I knew that Yoru, Iru, and Eru were hiding something from us will they tell us no." Utau said.

"Since you know us Hinamori how about going out with yours truly?" Souma-kun asked me and I sense a jealousy aura around Tsukiyomi-san.

"I am sorry Souma-kun but I don't go out with a boy who already has a crush on _The Royal 9_ leader's sister." I told him and he and Tsukiyomi-san blushed. She looked up to me I winked her to telling that Souma-kun belongs to you.

"And you Fujisaki-kun you are the most interesting one your siblings said that you wanted to learn the art of female dancing and to do that you dress and act like a female and you go by the name Nadeshiko right Cross dresser-san?" I asked him and he just twitched and Mashiro-san has taken an interest in me what I just asked him.

"I like her already good choice for her as your girlfriend Ikuto." Mashiro-san told Ikuto he and I blushed.

"She is not my girlfriend only a friend." Ikuto told her.

Yua walked up to me and whispered to me I just did an evil glint. I walked back away from the table and did a sweet smile to the boys they all blushed but Ikuto blush bright red.

"That's senpai for you one sweet smile and you are under her spell." Yua told everyone and the girls nodded.

My cousin walked up to me and told me its time to go I waved good bye to them and went with her to the car and we drove straight home.

**Mimi: And that's it hope you enjoyed it.**

**Mimi: That last episode of Shugo Chara Party was disappointing! You! (Points to Ikuto) Why didn't you kiss her or hug her?**

**Ikuto: It's not my fault blame the director or the producer.**

**Mimi: I'll just wait for the next chapter of Shugo Chara Encore.**

**(Juliet appears)**

**Mimi: Juliette-tama! (My friend from school)**

**Juliet: Cindy-sama! (My real name) **

**Mimi: What are you doing here?**

**Juliet: Augustine was looking for you.**

**Mimi: Oh okay. (Leaves)**

**Juliet: (Fan girl scream when seeing Ikuto) OMG.**

**Ikuto: Please R&R everyone please!**


	5. The Night of the Costume Party!

(The Real Me)

(Chapter 4)

(Date: January 22, 2010)

(Tsukiyomi residence)

(Ikuto POV)

When I got home from tutoring session with Amu I noticed a big package on the counter as I walked towards the counter it was for me and it's from Miki-san. I opened the package and there was a costume in it. I took out the costume and a note fell out I put down the costume and picked up the note and started reading.

Dear Ikuto,

Mimi asked me if I can make your costume and of course I said yes. This costume is a pirate and I called my master piece 'Seven Seas Treasure.'

Seven: Amu, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Yoru, and you

Seas: Your father was once lost at sea

Treasure: That's a secret but here is a hint it's about Amu

Sincerely,

Miki Sakura

As I finished reading Utau came down stairs and she was wearing her costume I have no idea what the heck she is. (Lunatic Charm)

"Hey Ikuto guess what I am dress as?" Utau asked me.

"I have no idea what you are." I replied to her.

"Can't you look by the wings?" She asked me.

"No." I replied.

"I am a devil stupid!" She told me more like yell at me.

"What's that you're holding?" She asked me.

"It's my costume hey you know dad's apprentice?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah what about her?" She asked me.

"She designed it for me now guess what it is?" I asked her.

She looked inside the package and found an eye patch and a pirate hat.

"You're a pirate." She replied to me. I nodded.

"Wear it right now." She told me.

"No!" I yelled at her.

"Wear it"

"No"

"Wear it"

"No"

"Wear it"

"No"

"Wear it"

"No"

"Wear it"

"No"

"Wear it!"

"No!"

"No is a no Utau." I told her. She pouted then made an evil smirk she took out her cell phone and dialed someone's number.

"Hello Amu." She said.

"Ikuto wanted me to tell you that he loves…" She almost said.

"Alright fine I'll wear the stinkin' pirate costume." I told her.

"Never mind Amu I'll see you at school." Utau told her and press bye on her cell phone.

"How did you get her number?" I asked her.

"Oh she gave it to me at school." She replied to her.

I grab the costume and went straight to the bathroom after I finished Utau widen her mouth.

"Do I look dorky?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No you look like a hot pirate captain." She told me and I sweat dropped.

I walked towards the mirror in the living room and Utau was right but something wasn't right I took off the coat and put it on the back like a cap and button three buttons and I nodded. But I wonder what will Amu be?

(At Amu and Mimi's Mansion)

(Amu POV)

As I finished reading the last volume of my favorite manga 'Beauty Pop' my cousin came in the room with a white dress and veil must be my costume she walked towards me and gave me my costume. It was a wedding gown it looked so pretty I smiled at my cousin and she smiled back.

"Me, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia had worked our backs to make your costume." She told me with a little giggle.

"But at least it's before the costume party at your school." She told me.

"Well try it on." She told me and I got off of my bed and went to the bathroom. After I finished changing my cousin had heart in her eyes.

"So cute!" She squealed.

"Amu-chan la orhime-sama." She told me.

"Hmmm but something is missing." I told her.

"Oh I know the necklace that Miki made for you was in my pocket. Here." She told me as she handed me the necklace it had a lock that glitter rainbow color light I put it around my neck and it was perfect I can't wait for the costume party.

(The night of the costume party at school)

Dia had helped me by putting make up on me and doing my hair. The make up was simple just lip gloss on my lower lip and my hair was sort of in a high ponytail. (The hairstyle Amulet Fortune has) When she was finished I looked in the mirror and I feel like the girl who is getting married right now and the girl is me. Dia grabbed the veil off the chair and carefully putted it on my head.

"You look like a flower bud who is getting married Amu-chan." Dia told me.

I got off of my chair and go to my closet to grab my white low heels. I put on my shoes and went straight out of my room and went downstairs.

"Amu-chan take the limo tonight give a grand entrance at the party okay?" Mimi-nee san asked me and I nodded.

"Wait Amu-chan give this key to Ikuto I forgot to ship it to him with his costume." Miki told me and I nodded and went out of the house.

This will be my night to remember.

(At the party)

(Ikuto POV)

When I walked in every girl's eyes were on me.

"Kyah Ikuto-sama is hot pirate!" One of the girls squealed to her friends.

"What are you guys supposed to be?" I asked them. (_The Royal 9 _members)

"Pilot." Kuukai replied.

"Clown" Rima replied.

"A rapper." Nagihiko replied.

"Baby." Yaya replied.

"Samurai." Kairi replied.

"Singer." Yua replied

"A prince." Tadase replied.

"Hmmm I am guessing you are a pirate and Utau is a devil." Kuukai told us and we both nodded.

"But I never saw that pirate costume anywhere in the store." Kuukai told me.

"That's because it was designed by my father's apprentice she calls it 'Seven Seas Treasure' Seven meaning me, Yoru, Amu, Ran, her, Su, and Dia, Seas meaning that my father was once lost at sea and Treasure she didn't tell me what that means but she mentioned about Amu." I told them.

"If she calls your costume 'Seven Seas Treasure' then I am calling mine 'Sky Jack'." He told me.

"If he is calling his costume that then I am calling mine 'Clown Drop'." Rima told us.

"Beat Jumper."

"Dear Baby."

"Samurai Soul."

"Wonderful Singer."

"Platinum Royal."

"Lunatic Charm."

(Amu POV)

When I arrived at the school some are the people are outside of the costume party are talking when I got out the people's faces turned towards me and stared in amazement and they started whispering.

"Wow who is that girl?" One of the boys whispered to his friend.

"I don't know I haven't seen her at school but she just came out of the limo. Do you think she is famous?" One of the boys asked and replied to his friends.

"She is really cute." One of the boys told his friends. They all nodded.

When I walked right in everyone turn towards me including _The Royal 9_ some of the girls and boys started whispering.

"Oh I am so jealous her costume is so cute. Where did she buy it?" One of the girls whispered to her friends.

I ignored everyone and walked towards Ikuto and the rest of royal 9. He looked surprised when I walked in.

"Amu is that you?" He asked me. I nodded to him and put one finger on my lips.

"Senpai you look so kawii Miki-san did a great job designing both yours and Ikuto-senpais." Yua squealed.

"Senpai why don't you sing?" Yua asked me.

"Yua I get stage fright when I sing." I told her.

"Senpai just imagine that Mimi-san is here." Yua told me.

"Amu I will go sing first okay then you will go next." Utau told me and I nodded.

I followed her to the table for the karaoke. And she wrote down her name first and wrote the song she is singing she wrote down 'Meikyuu Butterfly' then she wrote down my name well she put Amulet down because I told her not to put my name.

"So what song are you going to sing?" Utau asked me.

"Hmmm Arigatou Ookiku Kansha." I told her. And she put it down next to my name.

After that we walked towards the gang and Utau took out her CD inside her purse. But I didn't bring mine.

"What's wrong senpai?" Yua asked me.

"Yua I am going to sing Arigatou Ookiku Kansha but I don't have the CD." I told her.

"Don't worry senpai your cousin gave me her new CD and it has Arigatou Ookiku Kansha in it and there is a karaoke version in here too and I knew you were going to pick that so I brought the CD in case." Yua told me as she handed towards me.

"Thank Yua you are the greatest friend ever." I told her and she smiled.

"Attention students next for the karaoke is Utau Tsukiyomi sing Meikyuu Butterfly." The teacher told us.

Utau walked up the stage and give the CD to the teacher and the teacher handed her microphone and the music was starting and she began to sing.

**(Meikyuu Butterfly)**

Open your shiny eyes in the silent night

fushigi na yoru maiorita

ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru

nayamashi ge na kuro neko no POOZU

tsuki akari wo se ni ukabu SHIRUETTO

kocchi e oide to hohoende temaneki

yokubou no kage ugomeku machi

tenshi no furi de samayoi

taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru

ikiba no nai ai no kakera

nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de

shiawase na yume o mite iru no

hoshizora ni KISU o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi

mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide

mayoikonda BATAFURAI

jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane

kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku

kagami no naka no omokage wa

nakimushi datta ano koro

dakeredomou kodomo ja nai

nobashita kami wo hodoita

mune wo shimetsukeru amai FUREGURANSU

yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iru

kotoba wo nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no

mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide

mayoikonda BATAFURAI

itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite

kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi

sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no SUTOORII

unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo

kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka na asu e to habataku

mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide

mayoikonda BATAFURAI

negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane

kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku

Everyone clapped and cheered for her.

"Alright students next is Amulet." The teacher told them and I walked up stage and gave her the CD then she handed me the microphone and the music started I took a deep big breath and started singing.

**(Arigatou Ookiku Kanasha)**

kinou to wa chigau jibun ni

kitto nareru yo hoppu suteppu de janpu

kimi to deatte kara mainichi dotabata na nda

warattari okottari abaretari taihen

kimi to deaeta kara mainichi wakuwaku na nda

subettari korondari sore mo tanoshii

sou ieba ima made chanto ienakatta kotoba ga aru nda

arigatou ookiku kansha!

terekusai kedo kokoro kara omotteru yo

arigatou zenbu ni kansha!

sunao ni ieru sore mo kimi no okage ka na

dareka to kurabete mo nannimo naranai nda

kattari maketari toka imi wakannai shi

dare ni mo nai mono o dare demo motteru nda

sore ga wakaru no ni sukoshi jikan ga kakaru

dake tte ki ga tsuita no wa kimi ga soba ni itekureta kara da ne

kinou to wa chigau jibun ni

kitto nareru yo kimi to ireba sou omou

arigatou ima iitakute

sora ni mukatte hoppu suteppu de janpu

arigatou ookiku kansha!

terekusai kedo kokoro kara omotteru yo

arigatou zenbu ni kansha!

sunao ni ieru sore mo kimi no okage ka na

kinou to wa chigau jibun ni

kitto nareru yo kimi to ireba sou omou

arigatou ima iitakute

sora ni mukatte hoppu suteppu de janpu

Everyone cheered and clapped even louder than Utau's performance.

(Ikuto POV)

What is this feeling when Amu was singing so this what Treasure means Amu is the treasure I've been looking. Not only she is cute but she is kind and a gifted singer just like her cousin and Utau. Have I fallen in love with her? I don't really know.

**Mimi: And finished with chapter 4. Also please R&R.**


	6. Amu and Ikuto's date

(The Real Me)

(Chapter 5)

(Date: Feburary 8, 2010)

(Ikuto POV)

Each day I feel very close to Amu when we spend time with each other like at school and at her house. She is so much different to the other girls I have met. So right now I am at school and it was lunch time and my little sister had to forget her lunch so I had to give her my lunch and I hate the school's lunches it taste disgusting. I walked outside of the school yard and I noticed Amu siting under a tree eating her bento box I walk towards her and saw that she had rice balls, sushi, and tayikai I hope that chocolate flavored.

"Ohayo Ikuto want to sit with me?" Amu asked me and I nodded and sat next to her.

"Where's your lunch?" She asked me.

"Wait let me guess Utau had forgotten her lunch and you gave your bento box to her." She told me.

"Are you physic?" I asked her. She just giggles.

"No I mostly see you with blue bento box and Utau with a purple bento box." She told me.

"Would you like some pick anything." She told me and I took out one tayikai.

"What flavor is it?" I asked her.

"Chocolate flavored it's my favorite I love chocolate." She told me I flip the head to the tail and bit the tail.

"You are such a cat." She told me.

"Well then if you call me a cat then I'll call you…a strawberry." I replied to her and she giggled.

"So I am a delicious fruit maybe I should dye my hair so you won't call me a strawberry." She told me as she took out one of her hair.

"No you shouldn't it suits you." I told her and she was surprised and turned towards me. She smiled then starts looking around and leaned towards my cheek and then I felt something soft and kind of moist and as I looked over it was her lips! She pulled out and blushed red and I was beet red and I was sizzling. I calmed down and breathe in and out.

(Amu POV)

Why did I do that? He will probably think I like him. What should I do?

"Amu is it okay if I…" He almost said. It's probably a confession oh what should say to him?

"Y-Yes." I said nervously and started shuttering.

"I have the rest of tayikais?" He asked me and I fell down with those words. So much for a confession.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yes I am here." I replied to him and gave him the rest of my taiyakis.

"Were you expecting something else like a confession?" He asked me and I was beet red and sizzling.

"You were huh?" He asked me and started smirking.

"N-N-No I-I-I wasn't what makes you say that?" I asked him but I was shuttering and stammering damn it.

"Well you are shuttering, stammering and blushing." He replied to me.

"Let me tell you something but first lend me your ear." He told me and he start getting close to me.

"M-My ear." I said while stammering.

He cupped both of his hands on my face then he turned my face a little to the right and I felt his breath onto my ear and then he bit my ear! (Just like episode 3)

"Ahhhhh!" I yelled which made everyone looked at me.

"Fooled you." He said.

"Stupid, idiotic, perverted cat!" I yelled at him.

He laughed at me I was really mad.

"Your face expression is so priceless." He said between laughs.

"Ohhh now I'm mad!" I yelled at him as I stand up but I trip over my bag and fell down on his lap and he caught me with his hands.

As I looked up he looked down on me I was staring in his sapphire gem eyes. Again I fell into it and I think he fell into my eyes too. My troubles are gone very strange suddenly he got very close to me and closed his eyes and raised my chin up and I felt a little nervous but I somehow want kiss him on his lips. So I pulled up a little bit and as our lips were almost touched then we heard someone yelling our names. We snap out of it and I got up very quickly and we both blushed beet red.

"Amu, Ikuto! Why are you guys red?" Utau yelled and asked us.

"I-Its none of your business little sister." Ikuto said nervously.

"Well anyway tomorrow at lunch the guys want to talk with you Ikuto and Amu me and the girls want talk to you. Ikuto meet the boys at music class and Amu meet the girls at chorus class." Utau told us and we both nodded.

"Come on Amu lets go to class before we are late." Ikuto told me. I putted away my bento box inside of my bag and put it in my school bag and we left.

"So you two are falling in love with each other well you guys are in a special surprise." Utau said to herself and she smirked.

(Mimi: So you should know what happened after Amu and Ikuto's school ended they go to Amu's house Amu helps Ikuto with math then he goes home blah… then onto the next day desu. Hahaha I always want to say that.)

(Date: April 9, 2010)

(Ikuto POV)

I walked past everyone and went straight to music class and I saw Kuukai, Nagihiko, Kairi and Tadase sitting near the window. Kuukai suddenly jumped off then ran straight towards me.

"So dude word is that you like Hinamori am I right?" Kuukai asked me and I blushed.

"N-N-N-N-No I don't why would I and if I did who told you?" I asked him while stammering.

"Tsukiyomi-kun the whole royal 9 knows and you aren't the only one who likes Amu-chan in fact Sanjo-kun likes her back in elementary school year right Sanjo-kun?" Nagihiko told me and asked Kairi he just blushed. So he does like her.

"Fujisaki-kun is right I do like Hinamori Amu when I see her smile my heart dumps." Kairi told us. And he is right when Amu smiles my heart dumps really fast.

"But when Hinamori-san spends time with you she always smiles and I can't do it because she has fallen for you Tsukiyomi-kun." Kairi told me.

"Sanjo-kun is right Ikuto nii-san Hinamori-san has fallen for you could see the way when she kissed you on your cheek that means she likes you very much." Tadase told me but wait I didn't tell them about Amu kissing me on my cheek.

"How did you know that she kissed me on my cheek the people outside the court yard didn't even notice that she was there?" I asked them and they started getting nervous.

"Well… we kind of were spying on you two from the bench behind the cherry blossoms but let me tell you this, your relationship with Hinamori is better than cable." Kuukai told us and we all sweat dropped.

"Alright fine I admitted that I like her but its more like love you could say she is my first love." I told them they all opened their mouths.

"Why do we have to confess our love?" Tadase asked me.

"Because you guys made me admitted that I like Amu. So Kuukai you have to confess your love to my sister, Nagihiko you have to confess your love to Rima, Kairi you don't have to but one of the royal 9 members will and Tadase you have to confess your love to Yua." I told them and they finally gave up.

"Fine we accept the bet so why don't you ask Hinamori out right now." Kuukai told me and I nodded.

(Amu POV)

As I walked in chorus class and I saw Yaya waving to me and shouting,"Amu-chii!"

"Amu do you like my brother?" Utau asked me.

"Heh? Why would I?" I asked them in a cool tone.

"Amu cut out the act we know that you really like Ikuto." Rima replied to me.

"Alright I do like Ikuto but I don't just like him I love him he is the first boy who understands my feelings." I told them.

"Wait first what about the other boys you dated and just of curiosity how many did you dated?" Utau asked me.

"Tell her Yua." I told Yua.

"She dated about… 15 boys." Yua replied to them.

"Fifth… fifteen! You dated more than my brother he dates 10 girls." Utau said.

"Amu-chii why don't you ask Ikuto out like right now?" Yaya asked me.

"Alright I'll try but…you guys have to ask your crushes out in 5 weeks if you can I would be most impressed." I told them they all blush bright red.

"Okay we will." Utau replied to me and they all nodded.

"Alright here goes nothing." I said and breathe in and out.

So I am walking out of the classroom and saw Ikuto next to the door.

"Amu I want to ask you something." Ikuto said.

"Really? I wanted ask you something too how about we say it together?" I asked Ikuto and he nodded. 1… 2… 3…

"Will you go out with me?" We both said in unison. We both blushed.

"Yes I do wannna go out with you." I replied to him.

"Really? That's great how about tonight I'll pick you up at 8:00?" He asked me.

"O-Okay lets skip the tutor lessons." I replied to him and he nodded and we both left for class.

(After School)

(Hinamori Mansion)

(7:45p.m.)

Ahhhhh! Ikuto is going to be here 15 minutes. I can't decide what to wear!

"Miki!" I yelled. Miki came running into my room and with a worried expression.

"What happened?" Miki asked.

"I have a fashion emergency and my date with Ikuto is less in 15 minutes." I told her.

"So that's why you shouted my name because of a fashion emergency… wait did you say your date with Ikuto?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Alright time to give you a total makeover for you Amu but first I need my assistant makeup artist. Dia!" She yelled across the hall.

"What is it Miki?" Dia asked Miki.

"Our little Amu-chan is going on a date with tall, dark, and handsome." Miki replied.

"You're going out with Ikuto?" Dia asked me and I nodded.

"That's great I knew somehow you two would end up together." Dia said excitedly.

Miki walked towards my closet and slides the door. It has all my outfits that she designed and my cousin bought for me.

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"Yes. This it." She said happily and she gave my outfit for date it was perfect. (Picture on profile so can't really explain it)

I went into the restroom and put on my outfit it works perfectly on me then I ran out. And then I sat next to the vanity Dia was brushing my hair and put up my x clips. She only put lip gloss on my face. Then Dia added one sprits of perfume. I looked in the mirror and I felt the happiest girl ever then I heard the doorbell rang suddenly my face warmed up.

(Ikuto POV)

"Ohayo Ikuto-kun." Mimi-san said.

"Ohayo Mimi-san is Amu ready?" I asked her.

"Of course she is Amu-chan!" Mimi-san yelled at upstairs. Then Miki-san came down.

"Presenting your date for tonight the lovely Hinamori Amu-san." She told me and Amu came behind her looking…very hot.

"Ohayo Ikuto are you ready? And why are you looking at me like that is there something wrong with my outfit?" Amu asked me.

"Huh? No there isn't you like really beautiful." I replied.

"Arigatou you don't look bad yourself." (His outfit is on my profile)

"Alright bring her back around 11." Mimi-san told me and I nodded we walked out of the mansion. So we exited the mansion.

"Amu-chan wait! Why don't you take the car for tonight." Mimi-san said.

"Really are you serious? Amu asked her and she nodded. Mimi-san whistle then the garage door open and there was a white sport car. She gave the keys to Amu.

"So have a good time you guys." She told us and went back into the mansion.

"So…are you going to drive?" Amu asked me as she tossed the keys.

"Why should I drive it's your cousin's car." I replied to her.

"Because don't all boyfriends drive their girlfriends to dinner." She told me.

"Alright get in." I said.

(Mimi POV)

"Mimi where are you going?" Miki asked me.

"Ummm…I'm going out." I replied to her.

"Oh no you are not the last time you said you were 'going out' you almost ruined Amu-chan's date with all of her 15 boyfriends." Miki said and pulled me away from the door.

"NO! I want to see Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun's date." I said as I grabbed the door knob.

"DIA! Help me!" Miki yelled.

"But I not that kind of person." Dia replied.

"DIA!" Miki yelled again.

"Okay…" Dia replied as she helped Miki pulling me away from the door.

"Fine I won't go!" I yelled.

They let go of me and I ran quickly to the door and finally got outside. I whistle and the garage door opened revealing my fiancée's black sport car. I put on my white coat, my sunglasses, and tied my hair into a ponytail then I jumped in and put the keys in the car. Then Miki and Dia were running towards me but quickly I drove away. I dialed Utau-chan's cell phone number.

"Hello Utau-chan it's me Mimi-san the couple just left and I am front of your house so we better hurry up before they get their destination." I told her.

"**Hai I will be there quickly goodbye." Utau told me.**

"Goodbye." I replied. Utau was running in her disguise. (Black Diamond disguise) Utau jumped in and we drove away.

"Ikuto told me that he is taking Amu to Moon Gate Garden." She told me.

"Alright will you tell me where that is?" I asked and she nodded.

(Ikuto POV)

We drove over to Moon Gate Garden its kind of a Japanese mixed Chinese fusion food.

"Hi how many?" The waitress asked.

"2." I replied.

"Alright follow me please." She said and led us to our table.

"Here are your menus and what would you like to drink first?" She asked us.

"Milk tea." I replied. (Tea mix with condense milk)

"Taro tea." Amu replied.

"Okay so one taro tea and one milk tea coming right up." She said then walked away.

(Skip dinner)

"That was so good." Amu said.

"Yeah they have good food here my parents always take me and Utau here." I told her.

"I see." She said.

"How about we go somewhere?" I asked her.

"Where?" She asked.

"It's a secret come on." I replied to her as I stand up.

"Okay." She said and we both exit the restaurant. We jumped in the car and we drove to the Moonlight Park. (The park where Amu saw Ikuto playing his violin since the moonlight reflected Ikuto so I decided to called this Moonlight Park)

"Ikuto I think we are being followed." Amu told me and I looked behind us she was right.

"I guess there is one thing to do ditch them." I told her as I smirk.

"Huh? Wait! Ikuto!" She yelled as I drive very fast.

"Looks they notice us and I can't catch up to them." Mimi told Utau.

"Switch with me Mimi-san." Utau said.

"Uh okay." Mimi replied. Mimi and Utau got out of her seats and they switch.

"So Ikuto you want to dance huh? This time I'll lead." Utau said to herself then she started smirking.

"Wait! Slow down Utau-chan!" Mimi yelled as Utau speed up to catch to Amu and Ikuto.

"Like brother and sister." Mimi thought to her self.

(Moonlight Park)

"Okay we're here." I told her.

"Oh my head it hurts." Amu said.

"Sorry I guess I got a little carried away." I told her.

"Got a little carried away! You got carried away by the fact two mysterious girls who were following us you stupid, idiotic cat!" Amu yelled at me then she stomped out of the car. She stopped what she just saw. (There is a mosaic on the ground surrounding by water fountains and in a half hour the water fountain on the ground will spray around the center of the mosaic)

"Amu I want to tell you something." I told her.

"What is it Ikuto?" Amu asked me.

"Amu I want to be with you each day I grow closer to you and… I love you Amu very much." I replied her.

"Hai I want to be with you too also I love you too Ikuto." She told me.

She ran up to me then she hug me I was kind of surprised but I just hug her back. Then we pulled back a little and Amu's eyes were shining in the moonlight so I fell in her eyes.

I got very close to her, closed my eyes, and raised her chin up. So she pulled up a little bit and our lips were touched. Then I heard the fountain water spraying up around us but since she and I are in the center we can't get wet.

"I think its time to go now Utau-chan." Mimi told Utau.

"Eh? Already it's getting more interesting now." Utau whined.

"We can't get notice Utau-chan let's go." Mimi replied.

"Okay let's go." Utau said.

(Normal POV0

Mimi drove Utau home and she also went home too. So Mimi quickly took a shower than put on her pjs. Ikuto drove Amu home and he walked home.

"How was your date with Ikuto-kun?" Mimi asked Amu.

"Huh? I thought you would know onee-sama." Amu replied.

"What are you talking about?" Mimi asked Amu nervously.

"Cut out the act I know that you were spying my date with Ikuto." Amu replied.

"Okay maybe I did spy." Mimi said.

"Maybe? YOU! You know what I'll just let go." Amu replied.

Amu stomped upstairs and closes her bedroom door very loud.

"Well onee-sama you sure made my date with Ikuto really fun for once." Amu said in a whisper.

(With Ikuto)

"I'm back hey Utau did you know these two girls were following me and Amu?" Ikuto asked Utau.

"No I didn't know." Utau said in a cool manner.

"For minute there I thought the girl with the cap was you but there is a lot girls who have that cap well you sure had a bored time since mom and dad are still at work goodnight Utau." Ikuto said as he walked upstairs.

"Arigatou kami-sama for making my brother dense." Utau thought.

**Mimi: Finally I am done writing Chapter 5.**

**Amu: Wow you typed 10 pages.**

**Mimi: So Amu out of curiosity do you like the anime (Tadase & Amu) or the manga (Ikuto & Amu)**

**Amu: Is Ikuto here?**

**Mimi: No he is with Utau right now.**

**Amu: I guess… (Blushes) I like the manga better than the anime. Ikuto always cares about me and protects me too. Whenever I am in trouble he always there to my rescue.**

**Mimi: Awww that is so sweet. Please R&R guys.**

**Ikuto: (Thinking) I love you too Amu.**


	7. Taking care of Ikuto

(The Real Me)

(Chapter 6)

(Date: Feburary 15, 2010)

(Amu POV)

When I was on my way to school I felt like there was someone following me.

"Yo Hinamori." Kuukai said.

"Oh Kuukai I thought you were Ikuto." I told him.

"Sorry Ikuto had caught a cold today so since their parents are working Utau has to take care of him." He told me.

"I see hmmm…maybe I should skip school today." I said.

"Skip school? You are Hinamori Amu the girl has straight A+'s and has never been absent or tardy." Kuukai told me as he clutches both of my arms I just sweat dropped.

"It's only for today I'm going to call my cousin." I told him and dialed the home phone number.

"Onee-sama do you mind calling in sick for me?" I asked her.

"**Eh? Why Amu-chan?" **She asked me.

"I have to take care of Ikuto because he caught a cold today." I replied to her.

"**I see…okay I will call in sick for you." **She told me.

"Really?" I asked her.

"**Of course anything for my favorite cousin." **She said.

"Thanks okay bye." I said as I press the bye button.

"Do you mind telling me where Utau and Ikuto live?"

"You mean you don't know? Didn't Miki-san tell you?" Kuukai asked me I just shook my head.

"Alright since school doesn't start for half an hour follow me." Kuukai told me and he started walking towards school.

So we walked past school then he pointed to the house with gates around it.

"It's over there." He told me.

"Okay thanks Kuukai." I replied to him and walked towards Ikuto's house.

When I was at my destination the sign read "Tsukiyomi Residence" so this must be it. I opened the gate door and ranged the doorbell.

"Yes who is it? Amu what are you doing here?" Utau asked me.

"Hi Utau I am here to help you to take care of Ikuto." I replied.

"Oh you are a life saver." She told me and I smiled.

"C'mon Ikuto's room is up here." She told me. Utau led me to Ikuto's room upstairs and when we were there Utau opened the door to reveal a shirtless Ikuto in bed! I covered my face with my hands and blush bright red.

"Dude put a shirt on we have guest right now!" Utau yelled at Ikuto.

"But wouldn't the guest be glad that her boyfriend is shirtless." He replied with a smirk.

"Why would I be glad you pervert!" I yelled at him while putting my hands down.

"Alright fine I'll put a shirt on." He replied.

"So why aren't you at school _Amu-koi_?" He asked me I blushed at the 'koi' part.

"Kuukai told me that you had a cold when I heard that I called my cousin and I asked her if she can call in sick for me of course she said yes so here I am ready to nurse you." I told him.

"Let see when I'm sick Su always made vegetable soup and fresh squeezed lemonade for me but I can't wear this while I'm cooking my clothes will get a stain." I said.

"Oh that's right I have my cooking clothes with me." I said. (Picture on profile)

"Why do you have cooking clothes in your bag?" Utau asked me.

"I don't just have music class I also have cooking class too." I told her.

"But you're supposed to have one elective." Utau told me.

"Yeah I know but since I am the smartest girl in the school and the principal's daughter is a fan of my cousin he let me have two electives." I told her.

"Wow you are lucky to have a famous cousin in Japan." She told me.

"Isn't your dad famous too?" I asked her.

"Yeah…in Europe." She replied.

"So did Miki-san made that for you?" Utau asked me.

"No onee-sama bought it for me with Miki's touches." I told her.

"Wow your cousin has good taste in fashion so I'm guessing your style is Cool'n'Spicy?" Utau asked me.

"Yes and I'm guessing your style is Punk Lolita?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Uh excuse me ladies if you are going to talk about fashion do it when you guys are shopping and there is a poor, unfortunate, sick boy waiting to be taking care of." Ikuto told us.

"Utau can you show me your bathroom?" I asked her and she nodded.

We walked out of Ikuto's bedroom and Utau pointed the bathroom next to her bedroom. When I was in the bathroom I noticed a picture of Aruto-san, Souko-san, Yoru, Iru, Eru, and Utau. The boy with midnight blue hair looks so familiar to me is that Ikuto? I think I remember now.

(Amu's Flashback)

A 5 year old pink hair girl was walking home from school and when she opened the door in there was a 12 year old blonde hair girl and her parents talking to the little pink hair girl's parents. The little pink hair girl's expression was very happy to see the 12 year old blonde hair girl and ran to give her a big hug. (Little Amu picture is in my profile)

"Onee-tama what are you doing here?" The little pinkette asked her cousin.

"Amu-chan I have to tell you something." The cousin told the little pinkette.

"What is it onee-tama?" The pinkette asked her cousin.

"Amu-chan I'm moving to Tokyo." The cousin replied.

"Eh? Why?" The little pinkette with hint sadness in her voice.

"Okaa-san and Otou-san had accepted a job there." The cousin replied. (I think that's how you spell mother and father in Japanese)

"But onee-tama is still going school here right?" The pinkette asked her cousin.

"No I'm going to be transfer to a school in Tokyo." The cousin replied.

"No I don't want onee-tama to go onee-tama is my only friend everyone at my school doesn't want to be my friend don't leave me!" The pinkette yelled with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Amu-chan I want to be with you too." The cousin told the pinkette.

"It's not fair…onee-tama can you live with me?" The pinkette asked her cousin.

"I'm sorry Amu-chan I can't." The cousin replied. The pinkette's eyes were full of tears and she ran strait to the door then she stopped and turned around.

"Onee-tama I hate you!" The pinkette yelled at her cousin and ran outside of the house.

"Amu-chan!" The cousin yelled.

"Why don't you give Amu-chan a few minutes she will eventually calm down." The pinkette's mother told the cousin.

"Obaa-chan." The cousin said.

A 7 year old boy with midnight boy was walking down the side walk while cursing his older siblings.

"Stupid Yoru, stupid Iru, and stupid Eru making me walking back and forth to get what they want when mom and dad is still at work." The boy cursed.

When he was walking he saw a cute pink hair girl crying on the door step so he decided to walk towards the girl.

"Oh are you okay little girl?" The boy asked the little pinkette.

"Eh? Who are you?" The pinkette asked the boy.

"Lets just I am your savior." The boy told her.

"M-My savior." The pinkette said confused.

"So why are you crying?" The boy asked her.

"My cousin is moving away and she is my only friend." The pinkette told the boy.

"No she isn't from now on I'm going to be your friend." The boy told her while smiling.

"Really?" The pinkette asked and the boy nodded.

"Arigatou onii-chan." The pinkette thanked the boy and she walked in the house.

"Amu-chan." The cousin said.

"Onee-tama I'm sorry that I said I hate you I didn't mean it will you forgive me?" The pinkette asked.

"Of course I would." The cousin replied.

(End of Amu's flashback)

I was smiling when I remember that I took off my clothes then put it in my school bag and put on my cooking outfit also put in pigtails then walked down stairs to see Utau in a purple apron with black butterflies.

"Alright I need potatoes, carrots, celery, chicken stock, a small pot, and some spices." I said.

Utau took out the small pot and the spices I opened the fridge and took out the vegetables also the chicken stock. I pour hot water in the pot and put it on the stove so while that is simmering. I opened the fridge again and grabbed the lemons then I saw Utau chopped all of the vegetables about ½ inches and throw it in the pot. I cut the lemons in half then squeezed it in a pitcher and put water in it then I put in 4 teaspoons of sugar and put it the fridge. Utau pour out all the water leaving just vegetables then put the chicken stock in the pot add some salt, pepper, and thyme.

"Mmmm…this smells yummy is it ready yet Amu?" Utau asked me.

"Let me see…only for a couple of minutes." I replied and Utau made a pouted face. I laughed at her face expression.

"Amu I like you I wish you was my sister." She told me.

"Thanks but what about Iru and Eru?" I asked her.

"Yeah we were pretty close back then but as they grow up they always hang out with each other or with their friends even Yoru too." She told me.

"Hey what if you were my sister but instead being related you could be my sister-in-law." She told me and I blushed pink.

"You want me to marry Ikuto isn't that too soon?" I asked.

"Yes but the sooner you married Ikuto the sooner you will be my sister-in-law." She told me and I blush bright red.

"I think the soup is done." I said.

Utau grabbed a spoon and tasted it she nodded very happily. I grabbed a bowl and pour the soup in then pour lemonade in a glass cup. I put the bowl full of soup and the glass of lemonade on a tray than take the tray upstairs to Ikuto's room. I saw Ikuto reading Beauty Pop manga the last volume I smiled maybe he and I do have something common.

"Ikuto here is your meal." I told him. He put the manga on the table and I put the tray on his lap.

"This looks delicious." He told me.

"Thanks." I replied. He took one sip and he smiled.

"It tastes good too you are an excellent cook perfect to be my wife." He told me with a smirk and I blushed pink.

"Ikuto do you remember when we first met I mean as kids?" I asked him.

"I don't really know." He replied.

"Ummm…I know this will probably get you to remember." I told him. I walked over to a chair and sat on it I closed my hands so they will turn into fists then I put my fists on my eyes then I began crying.

"I…I remember now you were the cute little pinkette who was crying because her cousin is moving away." He told me and I nodded.

"I want to give you something after when you finish." I told him.

"Can you tell me what it is?" He asked me.

"No it's a secret." I told him.

He took the bowl and pours the whole thing in his mouth. Maybe I shouldn't say that I want to give him something after he finished eating. I throw my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek I can see him smirking.

"Nice gift but I want it to be on my lips." He told me with a smirk.

"By getting me sick I think I kiss you some other time when you are not sick." I told him then I heard the doorbell rang.

(Utau POV)

When I opened the door it was Kuukai I blushed a tint of pink.

"Kuukai aren't you supposed to be at school right now?" I asked him.

"Yeah I was but the principal announce that the teachers have a meeting today and he dismissed us early." He told me.

"I see…ano Kuukai I was wondering if you are free Friday night?" I asked him nervously.

"Yeah I'm free for Friday night." He told me.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked him then my heart started beating rapidly.

"Sure." He told me with his goofy grin.

"How about we go eat ramen?" I asked him.

"Alright I heard that there is a competition at the ramen shop where the train station is." He told me.

"Challenge? Are you challenging me boy?" I asked me I could see he was smirking.

"Oh we got a feisty one here." He said. Then I heard laughing upstairs when I turned around it was Amu.

"You know the more you two are together the closer you two will become a cute couple." Amu told us and we blushed red.

"Amu!" I yelled.

"Utau Ikuto is sleeping right now and I have to go now." She told me and left.

(Mimi and Amu's Mansion)

(Amu POV)

When I was at my home there was note on the door and I began reading it.

Dear Amu,

Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and I went shopping around 12:00 am and everyone went home so we will be back around 1 hour or so.

Love,

Mimi

I took out my mansion key and opened door but I sense I am not alone in my home.

"Hello is anyone here?" I asked and I widen my eyes when I saw him.

"Ohayo Ichigo-chan." Kilik answered me.

"Onii-sama!" I yelled and lunge towards him which made him falls.

"Whoa there Ichigo-chan save some for your cousin." He told me.

"Where have you been?" I asked him.

"I was at the art convention in Paris." He replied.

"You could at least call or email or even write a letter to us." I told him.

"Sorry I was really busy." He told me and I got off of him.

"Onii-sama I'm a little tired do you mind carrying me to bed?" I asked him. He chuckle then pick me up in bridal style and carried me upstairs.

"Hey." He said.

"Huh?" I said.

"You know you are heavy than you look." He told me.

"If I wasn't so tired right now I would beat you to the pulp!" I told him.

He put me down on my bed and pulls up the blanket. When he left I drifted off to sleep and began dreaming.

(Mimi POV)

Right now I am in bridal shop with my friends. My friends are looking for my wedding dress and I am looking for a bridesmaid dress for Amu. It's elegant yet with spicy side to it just the way Amu-chan likes it. (Pic on Profile)

"Hey Mimi-chan what do you think of this?" Miki asked while holding my wedding dress.

"Oh it's so beautiful I love it." I replied to her.

"Try it on Mimi." Dia told me. I nodded and I took the wedding dress from Miki's hand, and went in the dressing room. When I step out of the door my friends gasp.

"Mimi-chan you look so beautiful." Dia said.

"Arigatou Dia and arigatou Miki for choosing this for me." I told them and they both smile.

(Amu POV)

As I woke up from my deep slumber I felt something soft and furry I turned to look it was Kiri. I smile she look so cute and calm like a little baby. I got out of bed so Kiri won't wake up then I heard something downstairs so I ran out to the door and I saw that my cousin to be was playing wii.

"Oi what are you playing?" I asked him.

"What do you think I'm playing I'm playing wii." He told me.

"I meant what game baka?" I asked him.

"Soul Calibur Legends." He replied.

(It is a very fun game next to Kingdom Hearts. Very addicting if you are a girl there would be a lot of cute guys and if you are guy there are beautiful girls with big breasts which is kind of perverted. So if you know the game you should know the story line and if you don't it's about a holy sword named Soul Calibur and a cursed sword named Soul Edge. Only three people can wiled these two swords they are Siegfried, Nightmare, and Algol. Siegfried can wield both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur at first he chooses Soul Edge but he realized it's an evil sword that sucks the wielder's soul which is kind of disturbing right now he chooses Soul Calibur. Nightmare can only wiled Soul Edge since he was part of it. And Algol can wiled both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur too since he was the creator of the swords he first created Soul Edge but ever since his son was controlled by Soul Edge he had no choice to kill him so he created Soul Calibur to destroy Soul Edge. That's basically it.)

"Oi do you remember our bet?" I asked him.

"What bet?" He asked.

"The first person who completed Soul Calibur Legends first will get anything they want for a couple of weeks and guess what I won." I told him.

"You so did not win and I'll prove it." He told me. When he got back to the main menu he went into quest and saw that my profile said completed. He was really shocked and I was grinning.

"When you started playing didn't you read what I have done in my profile?" I asked him.

"No I don't like to read." He replied.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from a person who has a 4.0 in middle school." I told him.

"This is different in school I have to read but when I'm playing a game I don't have to read." He told me.

"You know I found a perfect dress shirt for my boyfriend today when I was on my way home." I told him.

"You have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yep his name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I told him.

"You're dating a Tsukiyomi?" He asked.

"Yep the younger brother of Yoru, Iru, and Eru also the forth child of your music teacher." I told him.

"So Aruto-sensei has 4 children?" He asked me.

"Nope 5 kids there are 2 boys and 3 girls." I told him.

"Wow that's a lot of kids." He said.

"Yeah I know but Ikuto is really kind, cool, and calm but he is kind of perverted."

"Really well I can't wait to meet him tomorrow." He told me.

"Wait what do you mind tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Ichigo-chan meet your substitute music teacher." He told me.

"Oh…wait what?" I said.

**Mimi: Sorry for the late update I was busy with school work and trying to think of what I should write next because there are two stories bonking in my head.**

**Amu: The first one bonking her head is a story about me becoming Amulet X and the second is about Ikuto and Utau had become animals because of an experiment that the Easter scientists did.**

**Mimi: Yep that's exactly right. So that's all I have to say so please R&R. **


	8. Amu's bad day

(The Real Me)

(Chapter 7)

(Date: Feburary 15, 2010)

(Amu POV)

"You said what now?" I asked him.

"I'm going to be your substitute music teacher tomorrow." He told me.

"I know but why?" I asked him.

"When I was on my way to your house this middle-aged lady came up to me looking all frantic. I asked her if she was okay and she answered yes. I asked her why she was acting all frantic she said its because she just won a one month trip to America I was confused I mean shouldn't she be excited that she won. She also told me that she couldn't find her a replacement music teacher I go 'oh' I asked her if you were in her class and she answered yes. So I decided to volunteer and she was like overjoyed and asked me have I go to school here before I said yes she said perfect and ran inside the school and yell I'm going to tell the principal Nguyen-san that you are my substitute." He told me.

I can't believe what he just told me. Then I grew a demonic aura around me.

"Are you okay Ichigo-chan?" He asked me.

"Oh I am perfectly fine onii-sama in fact I am very happy that you accepted." I told him in a cheery tone.

"Oh good I thought you were going to freak out." He said with a sigh.

"WHY WOULD I FREAK OUT I AM TOTALLY FINE?" I yelled at him. He flinched by the tone of my voice.

"Calm down Ichigo-chan give me two reasons why I shouldn't become the substitute teacher?" He asked me.

"Let's see you are embarrassing and a liar." I replied.

"How am I embarrassing?" He asked me.

"You asked weird questions I guess the weirdest question of all is 'Are you still a virgin?' why would you ask that?" I asked him.

"I need to know if the guy still has his virginity there is no way I am letting you date a guy who is no longer a virgin." He replied to me.

"Now tell me why you think I am a liar?" He asked looking a little scared.

"You told my boyfriend that I don't shave my pits or legs." I told him.

"Now that is true." He said with a chuckle.

"No it isn't I shave once a week and if I see some hair on my armpits or my legs I shave it immediately." I told him with a proud voice.

"I'm home!" yelled Mimi-nee sama. I got up and walked towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"I'm going to my room to pray to kami-sama that my boyfriend won't break up with me because of your stupidity." I answered him.

(Skip to the next day)

(Normal POV)

I can't believe it's already 4th period, I just hope onii-sama won't embarrass me in front of the whole classroom. If he does I am to going kick his ass so hard until he is unconscious. Pfft that would be funny sight to see. When I walked right into class I noticed a grin on his face I grew a demonic aura around me. As I reached my desk my boyfriend noticed my demonic aura.

"Amu are you okay?" Ikuto asked me.

"No I'm not okay and you will soon see why." I told him.

"Ohayo minna-san I am your substitute music teacher some of you may know and some of you don't. For the people who don't know me I am Kilik Nguyen so any questions before we start our lessons?" Kilik-nii sama asked the class. 4 people raise their hands.

"Um… Nguyen-sensei what happen to our old sensei?" A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes asked.

"She won a one month trip to America." He replied to the boy. He goes 'oh'.

"Nguyen-san is it true that you are engaged to Full Moon?" A girl with black hair and brown eyes asked.

"Yes that is true." He told her.

"How do you know Full Moon?" A boy with red hair and black eyes asked.

"Well she and I were childhood friends it seems that that our friendship has turned into love." He told him.

"So what's it like to have Japan's number one idol as your fiancée?" A girl with brown hair and hazel eyes asked.

"Well… I guess it's kind of fun. She is a kind, sweet, and a little stubborn but that's what I like about her. But the most annoying part of having her as my fiancée is that she has an annoying cousin. She complains a lot, she asked the most annoying questions, and she snores so loud that I could hear it from her cousin's room…Gah!"

Everyone turned to me because I was the one who threw the ball. I was huffing a lot and some strands of my pink hair fell across my face. I noticed Kilik-nii sama standing up with a big bump on his head and a bloody nose I try to hold in my laughter.

"Hinamori-san may I see you after class?" He asked me.

"Nope." I simply replied. He looked kind of irked.

"Hinamori-san I'm going to call your parents about your behavior." He told me.

"You don't know their phone numbers do you? And besides they are living Tokyo right now, there is no way you are going to make them ditch their work to go to Osaka." I told him proudly.

"Damn it she is good." Kilik thought.

"Whoa I can't believe it her own parents would abandon her here." A girl whispered to her friends.

"I guess it's because they couldn't handle a smart girl at home." The girl's friend whispered back.

"Oi!" I yelled. They were surprised because I heard their conversations in whisper mode.

"That is so not true my parents will never abandon me, I just chose to live here with my cousin so she won't be lonely." I told them.

"So Hinamori-san I will see you after class." Kilik told me.

"Fine Kilik-sensei." I said.

"Alright class today I want you to paired up with a partner for a duet." He told us.

I notice lots of girl surrounded by Ikuto. I am trying not get jealous so I breathe in and out…

"Ikuto-kun be my partner."

"No be mine!"

"Mine!"

You girls are making this harder for me. So I decided to let my jealousy take over me. They notice my aura, got scared, and walked away.

"Wow Amu-koi I never knew you could be jealous." He told me.

"Tch I am not jealous." I stated. I notice that he tilted my chin and asked, "Want be my partner Amu?" A blush creped on my cheeks.

"Y-Yes" I shuttered.

"Alright class have you found your partners?" Kilik asked. We replied yes.

"Good for your assignments I want you and your partner to create a song only using the instruments your partner is good at. Also you have to create lyrics for that song and you must sing in front of the whole class next week if you and your partner are done early you guys will get this." He hold up two bags full of strawberry and chocolate pocky!

"Alright you got until the end of class so you may start now." He told us and we all got a sheet of paper and a pencil.

"I've got tune for you to sing want to hear it?" Ikuto asked me. I nodded.

He started humming the tune it sound so pretty. (Yuuki no Uta) When he finished I clapped and said, "That was pretty and I think I found our lyrics."

"Let's go tell Kilik-sensei that we are done." Ikuto told me and I nodded. We got out of our desk and we told Kilik that we are done.

"Alright students it appears that Hinamori-san and Tsukiyomi-kun have finished early so take it guys." He told us. Ikuto got out his violin and put under his chin. I cleared my throat and he started playing.

**(Yuuki no Uta)**

lalala uta wo utaou

kao age kokoro no mama utaou

akirame ja ikenai

dekinai koto nande nai yuuki no uta

dare ni mo makenai

yume ga aru

arukidasou mune hatte

watashi dake no michi ga aru

shinjiru no saho n ta sa

dakai yama ga ja noshite mo

ganbatte nori koe yo

watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so

Everyone was in shock when they heard my voice.

"That was beautiful you got an A+ so what flavor of pocky you guys want?" He asked us.

"Chocolate." We both told him in unison. He tossed it to us and we both caught it. We went back to our desks and sat down.

"Alright did anybody else finished?" He asked. Nobody raise their hands.

"Hmm well some other time I guess." He said.

Ring Ring

"Well its look like class is over alright you're all dismissed." He told them and they walked away except for me and Ikuto.

"Onii-sama can we stay here for lunch?" I asked him.

"Sure anything for you Ichigo." He replied.

"Ikuto can you text our friends?" I asked.

"I'm already on it Amu." He replied.

"Arigatou you're such a good boyfriend." I told him and he smiled.

(Few Minutes Later)

"Ohayo Amu-chii!" Yaya said.

"Eh this your soon to be cousin Hinamori?" Kuukai asked while pointing at him.

"Yep that's him." I replied.

I walked over to the door and closed it so that no one would hear our conversation. I then noticed Kilik was talking to Ikuto. So I eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Ne Ikuto did you know that Amu may look thin but she is really fat in the inside." He told him. I kicked him really hard which led him to the wall.

"Don't say unnecessary thing Onii-sama!" I yelled at him.

"Sometimes I think you are more of a vampire than a human." He told me.

"Have you forgotten that I am the master of fighting?" I asked him.

"No how would I forget that Mimi hired lots of teachers to teach you to fight." He replied.

I took off my hat and glasses because I'm getting all sweaty.

(Normal POV)

As Amu took off her hat and glasses. There was someone outside watching her.

"So that's what Hinamori dork looked like? Might as well take a picture." The person said while taking a picture of Amu.

**Mimi: Done I am so sorry guys that I didn't update in a while. I was on vacation with my dad and sister. My parents, my aunts, and uncles are fighting. I don't really know why but I will find out before Christmas. Also by a way there some pictures of the older versions of the Shugo Chara in my profile. My best friend and I are having a contest to see who is best Shugo Chara so tell me which one of the Shugo Chara girls you like and the boys too. Then we will determine the winner.**


	9. Utau and Kuukai's date

Share

(The Real Me)

(Chapter 8)

(Date: Feburary 15, 2010)

(Normal POV)

"So that's what Hinamori dork looked like? Might as well take a picture." The person said while taking a picture of Amu.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Saaya-sama.?" One of her minions asked her.

"Of course it is after all the wretched brat took away Ikuto-kun first." Saaya stated.

"But the 'wretched brat' is the smartest kid in the school." Another of her minions told her.

"So… that's not going to stop me from breaking up their relationship. In one week I will destroy their relationship and I will have Ikuto-kun all to myself." Saaya told her minions.

"That's our Saaya-sama!" Her minions cheered.

(Back with Amu and the others)

"Shugoi Amu that was fantastic." Utau said.

"Arigatou Utau by way Yua could sing for us please?" Amu asked her.

"Yeah Yua-chii we haven't heard you sing for a long time." Yaya stated.

"Okay I will sing for you." Yua said and everyone cheered.

**(Snowstorm)**

koori no kabe ga ima wa atakaku hodokete iku

kajouna ai dato wa iwanaide hoshii

omae to deatta ano hi kara FURIIZU

shinu hodo ni SUKI de nemurenai yo

Snowstorm Snowstorm

kokoro wa mou fukiarete

Snowstorm Snowstorm

kogoeru hodo ni hageshii

toriko ni sasete Ah PASSHON

koi wa moumoku de ii sore ga HOWAITO AUTO

mae ga mienakute mo omae dake miteru

amakute fukaketsu KARAFURU KYANDII

tokashita bun dake ROMANSU Cool

Snowstorm Snowstorm

omoi wo tsunorasete wa

Snowstorm Snowstorm

futari no kyori wo chijimete

sawaritainda Ah PASSHON

Snowstorm Snowstorm

omoi wo tsunorasete wa

Snowstorm Snowstorm

futari no kyori wo chijimete

sawaritainda Ah PASSHON

"Wow that was beautiful Yua." Amu commented

"Arigatou Senpai it's because you always believed in me." Yua said.

(Date: Feburary 26, 2010)

(Nighttime at the Tsukiyomi's residence)

(Utau POV)

"Eh! Its 8:00 o'clock already!" I yelled.

"Kuukai well be here any minute and I still don't know what to wear!" I exclaimed. I notice Ikuto coming into my room with an annoyed face.

"Oi Utau if you're going to yell try to sound a bit more carefree." He said.

"Shut up you perverted idiot!" I yelled at him then we heard the doorbell.

"Eh! He's already here oh… Ikuto help me find something to wear." I said.

"Why should I?" He asked.

"If you don't help me I will tell Otou-san that you broke his favorite violin." I threatened with an evil glint. He looked frighten and started sighing.

"Fine I'll help you." He said.

He walked over to my closet and pick out a long white sleeved corset dress. He tosses the dress to me and I caught it. (Pic on Profile)

"Wear that." He said.

"Ah! It's perfect Ikuto thank you." I said and I then notice he was already gone. So I quickly put on the dress and tied my hair into my signature pigtails. I grabbed my heels and went downstairs.

"Ah Utau." Kuukai said. (His clothing is in my profile)

"Sorry for the wait." I said.

"It's okay so are you ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and we went out.

After we are done eating we decided to go to the mall. I went to a lot of stores and I made Kuukai carried all my bags. On the way out we saw sign that said "Audition to become idols"

"Hey Utau isn't that Sanjo's older sister." Kuukai pointed out.

"Yeah it is I think her name was Yukari." I told him. "Anyway let's go Kuukai."

"Wait Utau why don't you audition?" He asked me.

"Hmmm I don't know Kuukai if I am ready to become an idol." I told him.

"C'mon you are totally ready besides there might be a chance you will sing with Full Moon." He said.

"Hmmm I guess I'll give it a try." I told him. I went to the signing sheet and signed my name.

"Next!" Yukari shouted.

"I will be cheering you on Utau." He told me with a goofy grin.

I smiled back and walked towards the stage.

"Tsukiyomi Utau huh? By any chance are you related to Tsukiyomi Aruto?" Yukari asked.

"Yes that's my father and also I'm one of your little brother's friends." I told her.

"Ah…you're one of Kairi's friends huh?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Alright you may start Utau-chan." She told me.

I cleared my throat and started singing.

**(Yume No Tsubomi)**

yume no tsubomi hiraku

mabushii sora wo aogi

mune ippai hirogaru

yasashii kaori

kikoeru wa koi no RIZUMU

kisetsu koe ai ni kite ne

daisuki da yo sasayaitara

sekaichuu ni kikoechau kana

hazukashikute utsumuiteta

watashi no te wo tori hashiridasu

"Congratulations Utau-chan you got the audition." She told me.

I jumped off the stage and into the Kuukai's arms.

"I did it Kuukai!" I said in excitement.

"I knew you could do it." He told me.

Yukari walked towards us and gave me her card.

"Here is my number Utau and I will ask Kairi what is your cell phone number." She told me.

After we are finishing talking to Yukari we went to my house. When we are there we started talking.

"Thanks Kuukai I had a great time." I told her.

"Yeah me too." He said.

"So I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

But then he grabbed my wrist and kissed me.

"Utau I like you." He confessed.

"I like you too Kuukai." I said and we kissed again.

We said our goodbyes and then he left. I slumped down at the doorway and noticed that my brother was right in front of me. I got up quickly and asked him, "How long have you been there?"

"Just right now." He replied.

I sighed in relief and said, "Goodnight Nii-san."

(Ikuto POV)

As Utau walked upstairs to change I grew a smile.

"I'm proud of you Utau you finally found someone." I whispered.

**Mimi: I am done desu. Please R&R**


	10. Amu and Ikuto's big breakup

Chapter 9)

(Date: March 1, 2010)

(Amu's POV)

As I was walking inside the school grounds I felt a pair of strong hands on my chest. I turned to look at the culprit and it was my boyfriend Ikuto. I jumped back and pointed one finger at him with an angry look in my face.

"Oi don't just go touching a girl's chest in the morning!" I yelled at him. I notice he wasn't pay attention, he was just looking at his hand.

"A?" He asked. Alright that's it I took out a ball out of my bag and throw right straight towards him but instead of hitting him it hit Kuukai.

"Ow!" Kuukai yelled. I ran towards to Kuukai and Utau and gave Kuukai my apologetic look.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kuukai." I said.

"Oh it's okay Hinamori I'm sure this ball wasn't made for me. So what did you do this time dude?" Kuukai asked Ikuto.

"Nothing." Ikuto replied with an innocent look.

"Liar! Utau your baka, hentai, anaki just touched my chest!" I said.

"Ikuto don't touch Amu's chest not until you guys are married." Utau said.

"Eh?"

"Oh I understand little sister so when Amu and I are married I can touch anywhere I like?" Ikuto asked.

"That's right big bro." Utau replied.

"Oi don't I get a say in this?" I asked.

"No." They both replied.

I sweatdropped they may look different but their personalities are pretty much the same. Then suddenly we heard the bell rung and we went straight towards our class but then a familiar figure with red curls and green eyes stopped me before I can get to class.

"What do you want Yamabuki-san?" I asked.

"I would like to speak you at brunch time Hinamori Amu. Meet me at the school roof." She told me and left.

I had a big ? on top of my head she mostly called dork or nerd. What is she planning?

(Brunch Time)

(On the school roof)

When I was at the school roof I saw Yamabuki-san with bunch of her minions.

"Alright I'm here so what do you want?" I asked.

"It's simple I want you to break up with Ikuto-kun." She replied.

"And what makes you think I will break up with him?" I asked.

"If you don't I will send this picture to everyone the whole school." She told me and she showed me a picture of me without my cap and glasses on her cellphone. I didn't looked one bit impressed.

"It's fine you can send that picture if you want." I said bluntly.

"Eh? Isn't this your secret?" She asked.

"No this picture isn't my secret it's true that it's what I really looked like but it's not my secret." I told her.

"Go ahead and send it to everyone in the school but let me tell you I will become more popular than you though." I said with a grin. I left the school roof and made my way to my friends.

(Saaya's POV)

That bitch...I bet she is on her way telling Ikuto-kun about our discussion right now. If I can't get to her maybe I can get to Ikuto-kun instead. I smirked and made an evil laugh.

(Amu's POV)

What an annoying brat. She thinks she can get anything she wants since she is "most beautiful" in the school. I made my way of the sakura area and found my friends. I smiled and ran towards them.  
"Oi where were you?" Ikuto asked me.

"I was just talking someone." I told him.

Then I noticed Rima holding Nagihiko's arm with a big smile on her face and I turned to Ikuto and Kuukai and saw that they have a big grin on their face.

"Oi!" Kuukai yelled.

"When did you guys got married?" They both asked the young couple.

They both blushed and Rima let go of Nagihiko's arm.

"Yesterday." Nagihiko replied with a bright red face.

Ikuto and Kuukai both smirked and put one of their hands on Nagihiko's shoulders.

"You should've invited us to the wedding reception." They both said.

I made a soft giggle and I put my hand on Rima's shoulder. I smiled and she blushed bright red.

(Skip to lunch time)

(Normal POV)

The whole gang were chating around and eating their lunches. Then the bell suddenly rang and everyone got up. They throwed away their wrappers and packed up their stuff and head straight to class. Ikuto was about ready to go but then a familiar voice shouted his name.

"Ikuto-kun!"

Ikuto turned his head found Saaya.

(At the end of school)

(Amu's POV)

Oh man my head hurts from that math test me and Ikuto had. I noticed that he hasn't speak a word to me when we left the classroom.

"Oi Ikuto are you okay?" I asked.

"Amu I would like to break up with you." He told me. I stopped walking and dropped my bag.

"Why?" I asked with sadness in my voice.

"I don't love you in fact I never did. I was just using you to get to your cousin." He told me. I can feel a sting in my heart. He's lying right?

"I knew you were hiding something so I pretended to get close to you." He told me. I was in a verge tears.

"You're lying right Ikuto?" I asked.

"No I'm not Amu. I don't love you at all you are nothing but a useless girl." He told me and I felt a big sting in my heart.

I let out my tears and found my knees heavy and collapsed to the ground. He walked past me and told me, "From now on we are no longer a couple so that means I won't be visiting your house anymore." He walked straight towards to where his house is. I got up and picked up my bag and ran home with tears in my eyes.

**Mimi: That has to be the saddest moment I had wrote in my entire life.**

**Ikuto: Why did you make me break up with Amu and say all those cruel things?**

**Mimi: I'm sorry but I was hopping to add that little drama that I wanted. Please R&R mistresses.**


	11. Amu and Ikuto's pain

(The Real Me)

(Chapter 10)

(Date: March 1, 2010)

(Normal POV)

As Ikuto was leaving Amu. A single tear drop fell from Ikuto's face and onto to the ground.

"I'm sorry for saying that Amu." Ikuto thought to himself.

Those words have really made a big gap in Amu's heart. She ran towards to her house while sobbing. As she entered the house the first person she ran towards was Mimi. Mimi was so surprised of seeing Amu crying. Amu then embrace Mimi really tight and was weeping on Mimi's clothes.

"Amu-chan what's wrong?" Mimi said in a worried tone.

"Onee-sama!" Amu sobbed.

Mimi didn't liked to see that her most beloved treasure is crying. She hugged Amu back and asked once again what's wrong.

"I-Ikuto b-broke u-up with-hic me." Amu replied with a sobbed.

"Why would Ikuto-kun brake up with you?" Mimi asked.

"I-I don't know." Amu replied.

"He told me that he was using me to get to you Onee-sama." Amu told her. Mimi couldn't believe what she just heard. The kind-hearted, gentle, yet perverted boy Mimi knew is like that.

"He also told me that I was useless." Amu said. Mimi widen her eyes and couldn't believe it.

"Did you ask him that he was kidding?" Mimi asked in a concern tone.

"I did and he replied that he wasn't kidding at all." Amu replied. Amu continued sobbing and hugging Mimi real tight. Mimi picked up Amu bridal style and took her up to her bedroom. She then put her down on her bed and started carressing Amu's forhead.

"I'm home!" Kilik yelled. Mimi grabbed Amu's blanket and draped it over her. Mimi went downstairs with the worried look on her face.

"Kilik..."Mimi said.

"Huh? What's wrong Mimi?" He asked while putting his hands onto her shoulders.

"It's about Amu-chan." She replied.

"What's wrong with Ichigo-chan? Did something happened?" He asked in a concern tone. Mimi nodded and his eyes widen.

"Come on let's go to our room so I can tell you what happened." She told him. He put his hands down and walked up stairs with her. When they reached to their room she closes the door and tells everything that happened today.

(Few minutes later...)

(Mimi POV)

"What her boyfriend broke up with her?" Kilik yelled.

"Shh...not so loud. Amu-chan is sleeping right now." I told him.

"I don't understand. Ichigo told me that he loved her dearly and she felt the same way." He said.

"Yes I couldn't believe it too. I mean they were starting to opening up for each other." I told him.

"I need to talk to that boy. What's his cell phone number?" He asked me. I put both my hands on his shoulder and tried to calm him down.

"Kilik we should not intefere with their relationship right now. This is Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun's problem." I told him.

"Oh it's okay for you to intefere with her past boyfriends." He said bluntly.

"S-Shut up! That was different okay? This time it seems that Amu-chan is in love with Ikuto-kun" I told him. I sat back down on our bed and sighs.

"I'm worried about Amu-chan..." I said. Kilik went towards our bed and sat down next to me. He put one arm around me and started carressing my cheek. I looked up at him to saw his sincere smile.

"I know so am I, but try not to stress yourself okay? She's a strong girl." He told me.

"I know but I'm her gurdian I have to make sure she is well fed, has good grades, and be happy." I told him.

"Yes I know that too but again try not to stress yourself." He said.

"But..." Before I can finish his finger was on my lip and I looked up to see his grinning face (Mimi: Kyahhh! My fantasy moment~)

"Once again don't stress yourself. I don't want you to stress that pretty face of yours." He told me with playful wink in the end. (Mimi: KYAHHH!)

I blushed bright red and then he starts laughing.

"I can't believe I still got it of all these years." He said. I raised up a fist and made a very deadly aura. He immediately stops laughing and got a little bit scared.

SLAP! BAM! POW!

"Serves you right." I said when walking out of the room. There was two slap marks on his cheeks which made him winced in pain.

(At the Tsukiyomi Household)

(Normal POV)

"WHAT? YOU BROKE UP WITH AMU?" Utau yelled at Ikuto. He winched over his sister's yelling.

"Did you have to yell so loud?" Ikuto asked.

"Shut up! Why did you brake up with her? Didn't you loved her?" Utau asked.

"No...and I never did love her. I was only using her to get to Full Moon. I knew it from the start she was hidding something." Ikuto replied. Utau couldn't believe she just heard. Tears started forming her eyes and she looked down on to the floor.

"Ha. Smartest girl in the whole school more like a nervous and annoying breakdown." Ikuto said. This time it made Utau snapped, she raised up her hand and slap Ikuto hard.

"You jerk! You are nothing but a big player! What happened to my kind, caring, and warm-hearted onii-chan!" She said and after that she walked out of Ikuto's room and went to her room. She slam the door hard and locked it.

Ikuto moved his hand to his cheek and winched in pain.

"I still love Amu, Utau, it's just that I need to protect her right now." Ikuto whisper. He let out a single tear and wished that he would take back all those cruel things he said to Amu and Utau.

(Later at the Hinamori Mansion)

Everyone was eating dinner in the dinning room. Tonight was vietnamese night. Everybody was eating pho except for Amu. She looked down on her bowl of noodles and was just staring at it. Mimi and Kilik noticed that she wasn't eating so they put down their chopsticks and became concern. Amu then raised up her and noticed their concern. So then she stand up.

"May I be excuse?" Amu said in a monotone voice.

"Of course." Kilik said. Amu walked out of the dinning room and head up stairs.

"Did something happened with Amu-chan?" Ran asked. Mimi and Kilik nodded.

"It seems that her radiance is going down each second." Dia said in a concern tone.

"We will tell you guys later." Mimi said.

(In Amu's room)

Amu brushed her teeth up, down, left, and right. After that she went to her bed and lie down and begin crying softly. Kiri hopped onto Amu's bed and saw that Amu was crying.

"Amu-sama...you must love that boy alot." Kiri said to herself.

"I hope that one day you and him will be together again." Kiri said while looking out the balcony window.

**[****PLEASE READ THIS****]**

**Mimi: I am done.**

**Ikuto: You're so cruel you know that.**

**Mimi: Sorry...**

**Ikuto: Please R&R. Also Mimi has an annoucement to make.**

**Mimi: You see I have lot of story ideas after I am done with The Real Me and Amulet X. I was wondering what story should I do first so go to my ****profile**** and read the summary about the stories I have planned and vote on which one you think it would be most intresting to you.**


	12. My heart hurts

(The Real Me)

(Chapter 11)

(Date: March 2, 2010)

(Amu's POV)

I left my home without eating a single thing. Ever since that incident yesterday I haven't been myself. Just then when I entered the school gate I felt two people holding my arms, I turned to both of my sides and saw my two friends; Utau and Kuukai.

"Utau and Kuukai..." I said in a monotone voice. They both let go of my arms and went infront in me.

"Amu are you okay?" Utau asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah. Hinamori you look kind of pale." Kuukai said. I looked at both of them and I saw their concern for me on their faces. It looks like that they know about the incident yesterday... I couldn't help but feel the pain again.

"I heard from Ikuto..." Utau said while clutching her bag tight. "And I heard from Utau." Kuukai said.

"Amu I'm so sorry. Ikuto was never like this." Utau told me.

"I know..." I said while looking down at the ground. Just when I raised my head I saw Ikuto and Saaya together. Saaya was holding Ikuto's left arm so lovingly. I felt a big sting in my heart. He dumped me...for Saaya.

"Amu what's wrong?" Utau asked in a concern tone. I raised my right arm and pointed at Saaya and Ikuto. They both looked and were shocked.

"That idiot! He dumped Amu for Saaya?" Utau muttered angrily then she turned to me and had fire in her eyes. "Don't worry Amu! I'm going to kick my idiotic brother's ass for you!" She told me.

I couldn't help but smile a little. Yet them being together made my gap in my heart bigger. All I feel is pain, sadness, and betrayal...

(After school)

Right now I am in a car with Onii-sama. Today at lunch time Onii-sama offered me a ride home and I accepted. When we arrived at our manison Onii-sama pushed the button and the garage door opened. We both notice that Onee-sama's car wasn't in there.

"How weird...Where is Mimi?" Onii-sama asked while looking at the garage. "Amu you go inside first okay?"

"Hai." I replied.

I opened the car door and stepped out. I then closed the door behind me and walked towards the entrance. I grabbed the manison key in my bag and unlocked the door. As I walked in I smelt some strawberry shortcake. I walked in the kitchen and saw Suu piping the cake with frosting.

"Ah. Welcome home Amu-chan~desu." She said with a bright smile. I made a little smile.

"Arigatou. Where is Onee-sama?" I asked.

"Her manager called~desu and said that she should come to the studio for her next album." Suu said.

"Oh so Suzuki-san is back from her trip to Korea." I said.

"Yeah it seems so~desu." Suu said. "Oh would you like some strawberry shortcake~desu?" Suu asked.

"No thanks. I am in the mood for cake." I said. After that I picked up my bag and head for my room.

When I opened the door I saw the lock and key on my desk that Miki made for me and Ikuto for the costume party. I put my bag down and walked over to the desk and picked up the key. I closed my eyes and clutch the key.

"Ikuto..." I whispered.

(Date: March 5, 2010)

(Time: 3:00 p.m.)

I walked into the hallways with my cap and glasses off. Onii-sama offered me a ride home today again. When I reached to my destination I slide the door and saw Onii-sama doing some paperwork.

"Ah Ichigo-chan. Wait just a minute I just need to grade and put them in the computer." He told me.

"Okay." I said. It got really quiet but I decided to spoke up."Ne Onii-sama. Is the reason you offered me a ride home is because that Onee-sama told you what happened on monday?" I asked in a sad tone.

"Yes she did. I couldn't believe that he said those things espically that _word_." He said.

I clutched to skirt really tight. The word useless has effected me ever since childhood. Ever since then my family never say that word in front of me again.

"Y-Yeah I-I couldn't believe it myself." I said in a whimpering tone.

Onii-sama got up from his chair and hugged me. I was shocked but I feel a little bit happy.

"Amu. I have been watching you and Ikuto this whole week. Everytime you look at him; his back is always in front of you and when you tried to talk to him; he ignores you." He told me. I widened my eyes.

"I know that you are keeping your tears inside of you this whole time. If you want to cry then cry. There is no shame to hide your tears." He said. I began to whimper and grabbed his shirt.

He hugged me real tight and let me cry on his shirt.

"O-Onii-sama...I missed I-Ikuto! I want to be with him again. I don't want us to b-break up." I said while crying really loud.

"I know. I hope one day you and him will get back together." He said.

(Normal POV)

Little that Amu and Kilik knows. That someone overheard them and this person happens to be someone special to Amu. A single tear fell from his face. He clutched his shirt and cried a little bit.  
"I'm sorry Amu. I missed you too." He said.

This person is Ikuto...

Mimi: I am done. I'm sorry guys I have school. Please R&R and make sure to vote okay?


	13. Amu's biggest breakdown

(The Real Me)

(Chapter 12)

(Date: March 12, 2010)

(Lunch time)

(Amu POV)

My friends and I are eating our lunches while enjoying the scenery from our table. But the only thing I was watching was Ikuto and Saaya. Saaya was feeding Ikuto some of her bento, but it seems that he didn't enjoy her cooking at least one bit. I then noticed that Utau was staring at Ikuto and Saaya too with real intensity.

"It's almost two weeks already." She muttered angrily. "Yet my idiotic of an asshole brother still hasn't broken up with slutty whore!" She yelled which made all our friends look at her.

"Utau calm down." Kuukai said. Which gave him, her meaningful glare. He shuttered over his girlfriend's glare."Okay I know how you feel. I'm upset too that my best friend has dumped Hinamori for _her_." Kuukai said while pointing to Saaya.

This made Utau's fists tighten and her glare just got harder and made her way to Ikuto and Saaya. All of a sudden Utau grabbed my wrist and ran towards them. When we were in front of them, Utau had let go of my wrist and they looked our way. Ikuto and I had made eye contact but I just looked away; afraid to look in his eyes.

"What do you want Utau? And why did you bring _her_?" He asked. The tone in his voice is fill with disgust. I begin to feel my heart to hurt again. I grabbed Utau's sleeve which got her surpised and looked at me. She could see that my heart was beginning to hurt. She turned to Ikuto and got really mad.

"Do you have to say that with disgust in your voice?" She asked. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Okay I want you to break up with _her_. And get back with Amu." She told him while pointing at Saaya. All Ikuto did was snicker a little Utau and I were both shocked.

"Do you really think I would go back to the likes of _her_?" He asked while looking at me. My heart begin to hurt even more. "She maybe the most intelligent girl in this whole school but she is also the most naive." He told us. I could feel my heart hurting and I was on the verge of tears.

"Why would anyone in the right mind would like her anyway? She is annoying, naive, stupid, and mostly useless." He told us. My heart just made a big thump and I feel my tears coming down hard.

"What did you say? I won't tolerate this anymore! I won't let you hurt Amu anymor-"

"I understand." I interrupted. Ikuto and Utau were both shocked.

"Huh? Amu. What are you saying?" Utau asked. I let go of Utau's sleeve and looked at Ikuto.

"I'm sorry for burdening you. I promise to leave you alone ne?" I said in a fake cheery tone and with a fake smile."So sayanora." I said and then ran away.

"AMU!" Utau yelled but I just keep on running. Until finally I couldn't hear them anymore. My tears just poured out as I was running. He really doesn't care about me at all...

(Normal POV)

"You see what you did now! Not only you hurt my best friend, but you hurt the most important girl to you!" Utau yelled at him. He grew slient and couldn't find the words to speak. "Amu wait!" Utau yelled while running after her.

Ikuto looked down on the ground and felt as though he commited the greatest sin ever. Then Ikuto heard a bunch of footsteps walked over to him and was standing right infront of him. When he looked up, he saw Kilik had a threaten look on his face. Kilik picked up Ikuto by his collar and gave him a scowl.

"If you dare hurt Mimi's and my most precious treasure. I will definately won't forgive you!" Kilik yelled at him. Kilik pushed Ikuto down on the bench and gave him a cold, hard glare. After that Kilik ran looking for Amu.

(With Utau)

Utau had looked everywhere around the school campus but haven't found single trace of where Amu could be. Just then she felt someone touching her shoulder. When she turned her head, she found Kilik with a worried look on his face.

"Kilik-san..."Utau muttered. Kilik took his hand off of Utau's shoulder.

"Utau where is Amu?" He asked.

"I don't know. I looked everywhere, around the school campus and inside of the classrooms. But I can't find her anywhere." Utau answered.

"Everywhere...? Did you check the school roof top?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

"No...why would she be there?" Utau asked.

"Irk. No time to explain we have to go to the roof now!" He yelled.

Utau and Kilik ran towards inside of school building as fast they could. When they finally reached to the stairs they could hear Amu's crying really loud. They rushed up to the top of the school and when they finally opened the door. They saw Amu on her knees crying ever so loud near the edge of the metal fence. Kilik quickly walked towards the front of her and immediately embraced her.

"O-O-Onii-sama..." She sobbed. Amu grabbed his sleeves ever so tightly.

Utau walked over to her side and began caressing her. She rubbed Amu's head with her soft and slender fingers.  
"Amu I'm so sorry. Ikuto wasn't like this at all." Utau whispered. Amu looked at Utau with tears still in her eyes.

"U-U-U-Utau..." Amu sobbed.

Amu let go of Kilik's sleeves and broke out of his hug and went into Utau's arms instead. Utau was shocked but immediately hugged her. She rubbed Amu's back ever so gently. Amu began calming down a little with Utau's gentle touches.

(A few minutes later)

"She finally calmed down." Utau whispered. She moved Amu's bangs to her ears and smiled. After calming down Amu went to sleep.

"She is like a little child wanting to be hold and caressed." She said.

"Indeed she is. I think I am going to take her home." Kilik said. Kilik stood up and picked up Amu in a bridal style form.

"Why don't you go back to class Utau." He said. She nodded and stood up.

Utau went over to the door and opened it for Kilik since he is busy holding Amu. As they were going downstairs Kilik decided to do something.

"Utau do me a favor. Give Ikuto this message; You think you are protecting her but you are wrong, you are only hurting her to hide your facade." He told her.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"You will soon find out yourself." He replied.

Utau stood there with a confused look on her face. She opened the classroom's door and stepped inside.

**Mimi: Okay I am going to stop right there. Sorry folks for not updating. Anyway as you all know the life of a high school girl is very busy. Please R&R.**


	14. Author's Note

Hello my fellow readers, commenter, subscribers, and etc. Anyways I know I haven't updated since a year, really sorry about that. I sort of have lost my train of thought and replaced it with school, family, and other stuff. Also this year has been terrible to me and as how much I want to update. I have to deal with many things and especially with family and school. So this year my grandpa died because of lung infection… So yeah, very depressing for both me and my family not to mention I found out some family secrets. Also when I was on the computer, chatting with my friends online. My dad saw that and got really pissed. He took my internet USB drive, grabbed a hammer, and pounds it to pieces. Of course he bought a new one but he blocked most of the social networking websites like facebook, skype, and etc. Not to mention he blocked too. Which I don't understand why though… Anyways this year I'm trying to get A's and B's. So I'm going to focus on school from now on. Hopefully he will unblock on break like winter, spring, or summer. Also I'm going to focus finishing _Amulet X_ since it has shorter chapters than _The Real Me_. Like about 10-15 chapters or so. Again a million apologies guys, I hope you'll still read my fanfics and be patient when the next one comes. (Using the school's computer)


End file.
